<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Descendants One Shots by lostprxnce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837054">Descendants One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostprxnce/pseuds/lostprxnce'>lostprxnce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>descendants - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostprxnce/pseuds/lostprxnce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of gay descendants one shots written by moi! </p><p>xox</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, ben / carlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, I’m lostprxnce and you’re watching Disney Channel! </p><p>Kidding! Hi, I’m lostprxnce and this is my Disney Descendants One Shots book. I’ve already published these chapters on my wattpad account, also @/lostprxnce, and so I’ve decided to transfers them on here too! If you want a request, you can let me know on insta or twitter (which are both also @/lostprxnce). </p><p>[Small side note, I only do gxg and bxb, sorry?]</p><p>If you have a request, please fill out this form. </p><p>[ship]:<br/>
[idea]:<br/>
[extra details]:<br/>
[date requested]:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. don't make her your beard - jay x ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben likes them bad, but maybe too bad. So to make sure no one finds out about his little secret, he uses his girlfriend as a cover up. </p><p> </p><p>[i suck at summaries]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever dated anyone you knew your parents wouldn't approve of? Like, a bad boy? No? Sucks to be you then, but Ben has. Prince Ben has and is currently dating a bad boy. A vk. You know, a villain kid. Auradon's poster child for a 'good boy' is running around screwing Jafar's kid. </p><p>They've been running around causing trouble for the preppy teens at Auradon Prep. Before anyone starts pointing fingers, it was Ben's idea. He likes the idea of being a 'bad boy', he doesn't pull it completely off because of his baby face but that doesn't stop him. </p><p>The two were cute together, everyone knew. And by everyone I mean, only Mal, Evie and Carlos knew. Why? Well everyone at Auradon Prep, and Ben's parents, thought he was dating Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter. Hell even she didn't know her boyfriend had a boyfriend. </p><p>Yes, you read that right, her boyfriend has a boyfriend. Which meant, Ben is cheating on her. Ben was going to end things with Audrey, but he knew his parents wouldn't accept his relationship with Jay. He thought that maybe if his parents thought he and Audrey were still together then everything would be okay. She's just a front to make him look good. </p><p>Ben knew this was wrong, but he still did it. How do you tell your girlfriend you've been cheating on her with a guy? How do you even start that conversation? Ben better come clean before his secret is discovered. Or was it too late? </p><p>"Hey Audrey, you wild girl." Lonnie winked at Audrey as they passed each other in the hall. "Thanks?" Audrey was confused, what had she done that made her a 'wild girl'? Lonnie wasn't the first girl either to call her that today. </p><p>"Wild girl? I mean a compliment is a compliment, but what does it mean?" Audrey asked Chad as they walked together. They were looking for Ben, well Audrey was and Chad just tagged along. She wanted to discuss her outfit for Sunday brunch with Ben's parents.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't act so innocent Aud's, we all know how you left Ben, all the hickeys, and scratches. All the guys saw them after this mornings practice. You wild girl." Chad's words only left Audrey with more confusion. He must have Ben confused with someone else, Audrey never left Ben in any type of condition Chad had just mentioned. </p><p>"How many times were you hit at today's practice? I did no such thing to Ben, I don't know about any hickeys or scratches. I would never, and even if I did, Ben doesn't let me even kiss..." Audrey stopped talking as realization kicked in. If she didn't do that to Ben, someone else must-have. </p><p>"Who touched my Benny boo!?" </p><p> </p><p>Let's head over to the boys' empty locker room while Audrey begins to attack and shame the girls at Auradon Prep for touching her benny boo. </p><p>Okay, maybe the locker room wasn't empty, but nobody knows there are people in there. More specifically, a couple. </p><p>"Ben, we have to get to class. We can do this later, I promise but- oh fuck- Ben I-I have homework to turn in a- ahh fuck me-" Those were the words that left Jay's lips as Ben left kisses along Jay's collarbone. How did he end up in this situation you ask? Well, Ben texted him, told him he needed him. Jay thought this was an innocent text, he thought maybe Ben was feeling a little under the weather. Boy was he wrong. </p><p>"Anything for you my sweet prince," Ben spoke between kisses. A horny prince, who would've guessed. </p><p>Ben went back to kissing Jay on the lips as his hands roamed down to his belt. Someone could literally walk in and Ben could care less. Shit, the thought of someone walking turned him on. Who was this new Ben?</p><p>"Ben, I promise we can continue this but not here. Not again, we almost got caught. Can't have you ruin that perfect record of yours, now let's just get back to class and-" Ben placed his hand on Jay's growing tent. 'Fuck' was all Jay could think as he knew that Ben knew that's not what he wanted, well maybe not entirely. Yes, they should go to class but Jay was having fun with this. There's something about almost being caught that's exciting to both of them. </p><p>"Seems like you want this just as much as I do. This time try not to be too loud." Jay knew what Ben was referring too. Yeah, let's not talk about that yet. "Plus, we can't go to class like this." With that, Ben dropped to his knees and began to fix Jay's problem. </p><p>"Fuck, Ben fu-"</p><p>"I doubt Ben's even here Audrey, plus I doubt you're allowed in here." Chad's voice could be heard as he and Audrey entered the boys' locker room. Shit. "I know Ben is in here, we've checked everywhere so this is the only place left he could be." Audrey, please leave sweetheart, leave before it's too late. </p><p>"Ben, Ben stop Aud- f-uck!" Jay covered his mouth with his free hand, as the other one was gripping on to Ben's hair for dear life. Who knew Ben was so good at what he was doing. </p><p>"Audrey ben's not he-" Chad had just walked in on them. Holy fuck. Oh no. "Ben's not wh-" Great, now Audrey walked in. Ben quickly got up as he heard Audrey's voice. Yeah, he probably should've listened to Jay about going to class. Jay quickly pulled his pants up before they could see anything they shouldn't see. Boy were they in heaps of trouble. While getting caught was exciting, neither of them wanted Ben's girlfriend to catch them.</p><p>"Ben? I- what's going on?" Audrey's voice was a mixture of confusion and hurt. I mean how would you react if you walked in on your boyfriend doing that!</p><p>"Audrey it's not what it looks like!" Benny boo it's too late, just come clean. Audrey didn't stay to listen, she ran out as tears threaten to leave her eyes. "Audrey wait!" Ben went after her, he knew it was time for him to tell the truth, it sucks Audrey had to find out this way. </p><p>"Go away Ben!" Audrey yelled as Ben was behind her. She couldn't face him, she couldn't even face herself. How could she be so oblivious? She thought Ben was just too busy for her, but now it all made sense. Ben didn't even let her kiss him! She should've known better. Ben could've just told her, she didn't care if he was gay!</p><p>"Ben if you needed me to cover for you then you should've just told me! I don't care if you're gay, you're my friend. We grew up together, you could've said something. Why did you have to use me?" Ben knew Audrey had a point. </p><p>"Audrey I'm sorry, I know I royally messed up and you don't deserve this. Let me make it up to you, just don't be mad at Jay." Audrey could be pissed as hell with Ben, but just leave Jay out of it. Yes, he shouldn't have gone along with Ben's plan but he really liked the prince. </p><p>"What are you going to tell your parents?" Audrey asked. "I'm done lying for you Ben, tell them the truth or don't but keep me out of it." Audrey wanted to walk away and stay mad, but in her heart she still cared for Ben, even if he had used her.</p><p>"I'll tell them the truth, I promise." Ben didn't know how to even start that conversation with his parents. I mean how do you tell your parents you have a partner that's of the same gender as you after convincing them you were straight. </p><p>"Bring Jay to Sunday brunch." "Bring me to what?" Jay had finally shown up, Chad was giving him a piece of his mind a few minutes ago. Chad had been yelling at him about how what they were doing was wrong because their teammates used the locker room and also why hurt Audrey like this. Ya know, typical shit. </p><p>"You're taking my spot in Sunday brunch with Ben and his parents. Wear something formal but not too formal." Audrey let out a laugh as she wiped a tear away. She wasn't going to fight for Ben, he's gay so what, she couldn't change that and she wasn't going too. </p><p>"I am?" Jay asked Ben. "If you're ready." Ben took Jay's hand and suddenly his soft boy side came back. Jay wanted to try being the 'soft boy' of the relationship, he was tired of everyone seeing him as some bad boy jock. The whole thing sucked as everyone was always scared of you, after a while it got annoying.</p><p>"I mean, if you're ready then so am I." Audrey let out a soft 'aw'. Her anger wasn't completely washed away, she still wanted to go off on Ben for using her but that's for another time. </p><p>"Now go wash your mouth before you go back to class Benny boo," Audrey suddenly remembered what she had witnessed. Both boys turned red as they remembered what both Audrey and Chad saw. This was Ben's fault since he can't keep it in his pants. </p><p>"We're so sorry, we didn't mean for you to see that." <br/>"Yeah yeah, I'll save that story for your wedding speech." </p><p>Audrey began to walk away, she was single and ready to mingle. Dating the same guy for years and him never paying attention to you was getting boring. Time for Audrey to explore new possibilities for potential partners. </p><p>"So where were we?" Ben turned to face Jay. "I think you were going to walk me to class, I do have work to turn in after all," Jay smirked and slapped Ben's ass before he walked away leaving the prince speechless. </p><p>"Hey! Don't be such a nerd and come love me." Ben ran after him as Jay began to run away from Ben. </p><p>"You're not getting some for the rest of the week!" Jay yelled as people just watched in amazement as Ben actually thought he was going to catch up to Jay, the best athlete in Auradon Prep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. evie, you're not a dad - mal x evie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>evie loves dad jokes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there's one thing Mal hated more than anything, it was dad jokes. Especially the 'Hi [insert word] I'm dad!' Mal grew up without a father so she didn't have to go through life hearing those jokes from Hades. Oh, but the students at Auradon Prep loved to make them. They always found new ways to make them. They chose dad jokes over dark humor, I mean who does that? </p><p>Evie didn't mind them, she wasn't the biggest fan of them but she didn't mind when Doug would make a dad joke. It wasn't until she realized Mal hated them that she began to love them. She loved torturing her girlfriend with dad jokes. The faces she made were worth it. </p><p>If there was one thing, well person, Mal loved the most, it was Evie. So when her own girlfriend began to make those god awful dad jokes, she couldn't help but fake a laugh. She would take it like a man. She would put up with them just to make Evie happy.</p><p>"Hey eves, can you put Dude out?" Mal asked as Dude wouldn't leave her alone. usually, she enjoyed his company, but now that he could talk he gets quite annoying. 'Why won't Carlos let be turn him back to normal?' Mal asked herself as Dude threw himself on to her homework. Great, just great. </p><p>"I didn't know Dude was on fire." Oh no, here she goes again with the dad jokes. 'I should've known better.' Mal thought. Dude got up, jumped off of Mal's bed, and headed to the door. </p><p>"I'd rather be with Audrey than stay here and listen to her jokes. the door please." Dude began to scratch the door as he wanted out. "Okay jeez, no need to be so rude. Bye Dude." Evie opened the door and Dude bolted out of their room. </p><p>-</p><p>They were at lunch, pizza was on the menu. It's been on the menu more than once actually... The day seemed normal, classes were going by smoothly and Evie hadn't made a dad joke or a pun yet. Mal was pleased with the lack of dad jokes and puns, she could live like this forever. </p><p>"What, no jokes today Eve's?" Carlos asked as he bit into his second slice of pizza. Mal knew it was too good to be true. Of course, Carlos just had to ask. They couldn't just enjoy the sound of people eating and talking? </p><p>"I could tell a joke about pizza, but it's a little cheesy." Jay and Carlos laughed while Mal just groaned in pain. Why Evie, why?</p><p>"I'm out, I'll call you later." Mal got up ready to go back to class, she didn't have any classes with Evie after lunch so that means a few hours without lame dad jokes. Plus, Evie had dresses to make which meant Mal had lots of time to recover from the dad joke. One was enough to slap her across the face and make her sick. </p><p>"Don't call me later, call me Evie." That's it, Mal's throwing hands with her own girlfriend. </p><p>"Evie, you're not a dad right? So tell us, why do you enjoy telling dad jokes?" Mal heard Carlos asked. Her explanation will shock you. </p><p>"I'm just getting ready for when Mal gives birth to our beautiful children." Okay, what? Maybe Mal should stay and listen. </p><p>"I'm sorry, you're getting ready for me to what?" Mal asked sitting back down. She never even thought about having a family with Evie... Did Evie really see a future with Mal?</p><p>"Well I mean, if we were ever able to have children together I would take the role of the father. Since you don't like dad jokes, someone has to take up the responsibility of making them." Mal never even thought about becoming a mother. Was having children with Evie even be possible? Was that something she wanted?</p><p>"Mal, when I think about the future, I don't see it as my future but as our future. You will always be in my plans for the future. From now until forever." Evie placed her hand over Mal's, she's never really told anyone this but she really hoped to marry Mal and live the life they both deserved. </p><p>"Can't wait for us to be uncles," Jay whispered to Carlos, it kinda ruined the moment Evie was going for but she did think of them as uncles to her children. </p><p>"Eve's, I've never thought about it like this. I-I mean, I've always known you'd be an important part of my life but never like this. A-and now, now I want that for us. I want to give birth to your children one day, and with magic on our side, that can actually happen. Oh, Evie, I love you, and if growing old with you means putting up with your dad jokes then so be it." Mal got emotional just thinking about growing old with Evie and living in a castle by the ocean. Watching the sunset, watching their grandchild run around and just being together...  Okay, Mal doesn't cry a lot but she was ready to start bawling. That's Evie's effect on her. </p><p>"I know, I love me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. why so sad? - jay x carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>carlos is jealous and sad, so jay tries to cheer him up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you sad? Why are you sad? Why are you sad? I'll just keep asking until you tell me. Why are you sad?" Jay kept poking Carlos' cheek as he asked the same question over and over. Carlos seemed to be in a bad mood since tourney practice and Jay didn't know why. He looked like a sad puppy but at the same time like a mad chihuahua. </p><p>"Because you're a dumb fuck, that's why." Carlos slapped Jay's finger away and turned to face a different direction. "I'm always a dumb fuck and you never seem to have a problem with that, so I'll ask again... Why are you sad? Why are you sad?" Jay moved on to poking Carlos' shoulder, hoping that he'd annoy the boy so much that Carlos would just confess what's been bugging him. </p><p>Carlos didn't want to tell Jay why he was in such a bad mood. It was stupid, he didn't want Jay to think of him as stupid. It's all because of stupid Ben, stupid Ben, and his stupid eyes that never seem to look away from Jay. Let's not forget his stupid mouth that's always running because he never stops flirting with Jay. That's Carlos' job, it's his job to flirt and stare at Jay. it's his job to pine after Jay, not Ben's. </p><p>Ben didn't know this, of course, he didn't know Carlos liked Jay and he also didn't know Jay liked Carlos. If he knew he would, sadly, back off but Carlos never said anything so really it's not his fault...</p><p>"Carlooooos come ooooon! Let me cheer you up! Stop being so moody and let me cheer you up." Carlos only responded with a groan and continued to be mad. Hoes mad. </p><p>Then Jay got an idea. He knew all of Carlos' weak spots, what areas made him the most ticklish. This was a child's response to get something out of someone, but desperate times call for desperate measures. </p><p>"Okay then, you asked for it." With that, Jay jumped on top of Carlos and began to tickle him. When I say Carlos let out the highest squeal ever, I mean so high that only dogs could hear it. </p><p>"Jay! Jay stop it! Jay!" Carlos yelled out Jay's name in between laughs, he should've seen this coming. Jay was bigger than Carlos so he couldn't really just push him off. "Jay!" Carlos was turned over on his back as Jay wanted to get to Carlos' weakest spot, his tummy. </p><p>"No! Jay, no! I will literally bite you!" One of Carlos' hands found its way to Jay's neck and he began to choke him. Just kidding, he just began to tickle the little bitch too. </p><p>"Hey that's not fair!" Jay let out a monster laugh, Carlos knew his weak spots too. Soon they were on the floor as their little tickle fight became an actual fight. Well, they were play fighting but still. </p><p>"You can't win, just give up princess!" Jay laughed as he had Carlos pinned to the ground. "Don't call me that!" Carlos whined at the nickname, Jay had no reason to call him that and it's uncalled for. </p><p>"Why not my princess?" Jay asked as he brought his lips close to Carlos' ear, he dug his head into Carlos' neck and pressed himself on to Carlos even more. what had taken over Jay? </p><p>Carlos couldn't help but scream internally, where did this come from and why was he against it. Carlos never imagined his dreams becoming a reality. </p><p>"J-Jay, what are you doing?" Carlos asked, maybe he was dreaming. He probably hit his head real hard and this was the end result. Yeah, that makes sense. </p><p>"Don't tell me you don't like this," Jay pressed his lips to his neck and that only made the burning sensation in Carlos burn even more. Jay better quit playing before Carlos explodes. </p><p>It took everything inside of Carlos to push Jay off and oh how he wished he hadn't done that. He wanted to just hide under the covers and pretend that never happened. Yeah, like Jay wouldn't find him there. </p><p>"I- Carlos, dude I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again." Jay quickly got up, the realization of his mistake hit him and he thought it was best if he left. He headed towards the door, head down in shame. He only got carried away because he thought Carlos liked him. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Carlos asked, he didn't want Jay to go but he was embarrassed and wanted to hide from him forever. Carlos was a complicated person. "To see Ben." </p><p>"No! I mean, no it's getting late... You should just stay here." Really? That's his best excuse? Okay, grandpa. </p><p>"So you don't want me to leave?" Jay asked, woah he's really confused now. Does Carlos like him or not? Or is he just playing with Jay's emotions? What's his deal? Jay was thinking it all over so hard that he didn't realize Carlos had dragged him over to the bed. </p><p>There he was, sitting on the edge of his bed with Carlos in front of him. Carlos was starting to regret this, but the courage inside of him fought to be heard and it won. Carlos has all the courage inside him now to make a move. Finally, the time has come. </p><p>Carlos placed himself between Jay's legs and he pushed aside a strand of hair from Jay's face. Oh how he loved Jay's long hair. It was so beautiful, long and shiny. Carlos took a deep breath and went for it, he kissed Jay. Holy shit, he kissed Jay. Woah okay good boy, I mean good Carlos!</p><p>Jay was quick to respond as he put his hands on Carlos' hips and wrapped his legs around the other boy's legs. Where did this courage come from? Well, when Jay said he was going to go see Ben, it sparked something inside Carlos that he just couldn't help and he let his jealousy get the best of him. </p><p>"I guess I'll just reschedule my study session with Ben." Jay joked as they pulled apart. "No, I'll tell him for you. Please?" Jay shook his head and kissed Carlos. Ben was a good guy, when he sees the boys together he'll get the hint</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i miss her - uma x mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we learn about mal and uma’s history.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 11:15 am, and Ben was currently tied up on a ship. Oh right, he was also on the Isle of the Lost. Great way to start your day wouldn't you say? He got himself into a sticky situation and he had to wait for his friends to rescue him. Great. </p><p>"I can untie you and we can have some quick fun, what do you say princey?" Harry asked Ben as he ran his hand up and down Ben's jaw. The boy had been flirting with Ben all night, and Ben kinda liked it. He wasn't the type to lie. </p><p>"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Ben shut up, and don't apologize. "Shush, don't speak of M-" Oops, it was too late. Shucks. </p><p>"Ugh shut up about your girlfriend!" Uma threw a knife that landed right above Ben's head. This seemed to be a touchy subject for her. "Do you really hate her that much?" Ben asked. No, the opposite actually, but Uma wasn't going to reveal that. </p><p>"What are you really after? I mean, one person can't have so much hate for another person, so what are you really after?" Ben kept asking but Uma just ignored him. She wasn't going to tell him anything. Mal was her strength and weakness, and her being in Auradon really upset her . Especially when Ben and Mal happened, that's all that was broadcasted on the TVs all over the Isle. She had to be reminded of all that all the time. Gross. </p><p>"What really went down between you and Mal?" Uma was so ready to punch the king. Better yet, Harry could hook him if he wanted. "I'm not going to answer to you of all people." Uma turned to look away from Ben, the more she stared at him the angrier she got and the more she wanted to cry. She rarely cried, she wasn't going to cry in front of him either. In all honestly, she wasn't over her and Mal's breakup, she couldn't get over the fact that Mal moved on so quickly while she still missed her. </p><p>"They dated." For fucks sakes Gil. "They what?" This was news to Ben, he didn't know they dated. Heck, he didn't know Mal was bisexual. </p><p>"Dated, like girlfriend and girlfriend. Yeah, they were together before you took Mal away from her. You separated them, they had to break up because you weren't going to come back for us. Then Mal moved on as soon as she left and your relationship was aired everywhere. Then you show up here out of nowhere. I mean, I would be pretty angry too." Gil explained the situation to Ben who began to feel guilty, any ounce of fear leaving his body. </p><p>"Well if it makes you feel better, she used a love spell on me so who knows if what I feel is genuine." Ben, you dumbass don't say shit like that. Ben learn when to shut up challenge. </p><p>"So you're saying you don't actually love her?" Harry asked with a wide smirk plastered on his face. Keep it in your pants Hook. "No, I mean she's my girl-" Another knife was thrown, Uma wasn't really over Mal, but maybe Mal wasn't over her either. </p><p>"She's not your girlfriend." <br/>"Well she's not yours either." Ben shut the fuck up oh my god. </p><p>"Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you into the water all tied up," Uma asked, she was ready to throw Ben in, even if Mal did get mad at her. </p><p>"I can talk to her for you, I mean she did break up with me so you have a shot. Please, just don't throw me in." Ben pleaded and Uma only laughed. Does Mal even want her back? She wasn't desperate, but getting back together didn't seem so bad. She did miss running around together and just causing trouble for everyone. Together they ruled the Isle. And together they could rule Auradon...</p><p>"Fine, I won't. Only because you're my ticket out of here." "You mean our ticket out of here." Harry added. He liked that people feared him on the Isle, but if we're being honest he hated the Isle. Life seemed better in Auradon. All the single lads and lassies were a huge bonus too.</p><p>"Okay, thank you. So can you please untie me?" Ben asked. Uma thought it over, should she? What if he was lying about taking the three of them to Auradon? Could she trust him? </p><p>"Under one condition," Harry answered for Uma. "Take me out." Woah, okay. "On a date or kill you?" Ben asked. Valid question, valid question. "Whichever ends with you and me in bed." Ben blushed at his comment. I mean he was single after all. </p><p>"Harry, leave him alone." <br/>"Yeah, he's straight." Gil added after being quiet for so long. </p><p>"Yeah right, just look at him." Ben was confused as this comment. Did he look gay? "No guy is ever straight when they're around me." Well he's not wrong. </p><p>"Guys, they're here," Gil said to Uma and Harry as the vk's arrived. "Untie me before things get ugly, please." Ben begged and Uma didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt Mal, but she wants to get the wand, open the barrier, and free the kids. That's all she wants. That and Mal. She also wants Mal. And Mal wants her too, but she would never admit it. </p><p>"Fine, untie him." Maybe it wasn't too late, she still had a chance. Just because she was the daughter of a sea witch didn't mean she was a total bitch. Not all her actions were fueled by evil. </p><p>"You're still taking me on that date." Harry whispered before he untied Ben. The king only nodded as he was finally free. When he imagined himself being tied up, this wasn't what he pictured. </p><p>"Ben!" Mal yelled out the king's name as she saw him be freed. 'Get him out of here and make sure they go back home without a scratch' Mal reminded herself, that was the plan after all. She was still going to stay and nothing was going to stop her, at least that's what she told herself.</p><p>"Hey guys, took you long enough." Ben stretched as he walked over to his friends. It honestly felt like it's been forever. And that's he remembered the cotillion was today. Oh fuck, he still had to introduce Mal as a lady of the court, and as his girlfriend. Awkward. </p><p>"Ben, let's get you out of here before they change their minds." Carlos said as he looked from Ben then the pirates. They still looked very intimidating, even if they did let Ben go free. </p><p>"Don't worry Carlos, they're coming home with us."</p><p>Time seemed to freeze as they realized what Ben had said. They were coming home with them? What? Did they mess with his head or something? Was Ben just that nice? He was okay with bringing his captors home? </p><p>"You're not serious, right?" Mal asked. Her words hit Uma like a ton of bricks. Ouch. "I think this is for the best, for you and Uma," Ben whispered to Mal with a wink before he walked over to Carlos and the others. He really missed his friends. </p><p>"Not happy to hear the news, Mal? I'm hurt." Uma laughed as she walked over to her. All her worries and insecurities washed away, she didn't want Mal to see how much she affected her. </p><p>"Yeah, I mean you of all people should be happy," Evie whispered to Mal. She knew everything about Mal, including how she much missed Uma and wasn't completely over her. </p><p>"I mean if that's what Ben wants then who am I to argue with the king." Mal couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't let Uma and her two loyal followers go to Auradon when she's wasn't going to be there. She was going home after all then. </p><p>"I was expecting a fight," Lonnie said as she realized they weren't going to fight or even argue. She really came just to see them be all buddy-buddy. Unbelievable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the limo ride back, Ben made Mal and Uma sit by one another hoping they would talk it out. They didn't. They just kept glancing at one another and acting like they hated each other. </p><p>Gil was in the front with Jay and Lonnie, in between them actually. Evie next to Mal, and Ben in between Harry and Carlos. That was awkward as Harry kept flirting with Ben, and Carlos wasn't much of a fan of that. </p><p>"Mal say something," Evie whispered to Mal as if the others couldn't hear her. "Not with him here." mal replied glancing over at Ben. right because suddenly everyone in the limo was deaf and blind. </p><p>"That's okay because we're here," Ben said as he pointed out the window. They had arrived at Auradon which meant they had to get ready for tonight's event. </p><p>"I'll take the guys with me, Uma why don't you go with Mal?"  Was all Ben said before he and the others got out. "Sorry Mal, I got dresses to deliver and cash to collect." Evie apologized before she followed after the guys. </p><p>Uma and Mal sat in silence as they were the only ones left. They were both too stubborn to begin the conversation. One of them had to crack soon. </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry."<br/>"Look, I'm sorry."</p><p>Okay, but maybe next time don't crack at the same time. </p><p>"Why are you sorry?" Mal asked Uma. She had a reason to be sorry, she knew what she did was going to hurt Uma and she still did it. </p><p>"I tried to hurt your boyfriend because I was jealous. Why are you sorry?" Uma admitted, being with Mal alone just made her feel so comfortable. She didn't have to be this mean witch with her, together they were these two soft girls who could still kill you if they wanted too. </p><p>"First of all, he's not my boyfriend anymore. Two, I'm sorry because I made you think I was over you. I know that my relationship with Ben was broadcasted everywhere, even I was tired of seeing it all over. I only dated him because, well the idea of being the queen of Auradon doesn't sound so bad." Mal admitted. She didn't actually like ben, she really just faked it because who doesn't want to be a queen. She's always been attracted to girls more than guys, it's like a 99% attraction to girls and 1% attraction to guys. Sometimes it would change, but with Uma, it was always 100% Uma only. </p><p>"So you've been stringing him along this whole time? That's my girl." Uma couldn't stop herself from saying that, she hoped Mal wouldn't react in a negative way to it. </p><p>"Uma, I missed you a lot. Like a lot. Every time I was with Ben I pretended it was you. I've been waiting for the day you got to join me here in Auradon, never thought it'd be this way but still, I'm glad you're here with me. I will make up for lost time, I promise you that. Before I left the Isle, do you remember what I told you?" Mal asked as she took Uma's hands and brought them to her lap. </p><p>"Don't forget you're a bad bitch that will forever rule the Isle?" Uma asked. "Yes, but what else." Mal laughed, she wasn't always the best with words but oh well. </p><p>"That no matter what, we'll always be connected by the time we spent together on the Isle and that nothing will ever be better then what we had?" Uma pretended as if she didn't remember, but those words stayed with her since Mal left. </p><p>"Yes, Uma I love you. I will do whatever I have to do to show you that, I will show you and Auradon who's the only person in my heart." </p><p>"Oh shut up you big sap," Uma said before she brought her lips and Mal's together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Introducing your lady of the court, Lady Mal." Lumiere introduced Mal to the guests. She was nervous, she thought ben would tell Lumière to not introduce her but they still told her to come in like this. </p><p>Mal walked down a few steps before stopping by Belle and Adam. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Was all she could say before she walked down towards Uma and Evie who were waiting for her. She had left Ben's parents confused, but was she was about to do would hopefully make them less confused. </p><p>"Kiss me," Mal whispered to Uma as she took her hands. She loved holding her girlfriend's hands, so soft and beautiful. She really missed how soft her hands were. "You don't have to ask me twice." Uma pulled Mal closer and kissed her. Oh how she missed kissing her girlfriend. </p><p>"I didn't think you two would make up so fast," Ben said from where he stood, he had entered the scene and his parents were even more confused on how he was okay with his girlfriend kissing someone that wasn't him. </p><p>"Your king, king Ben!" Lumière was also confused but at this point, he's seen it all so who the hell cares that two girls are kissing. If he can be turned into a fucking candelabra then anything was possible. </p><p>"But ben, what about your present for Mal?" Jane asked Ben as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Smash it if you want, or replace it with me and..." Ben looked up to see Carlos and Harry fighting to get his attention. For a guy who's always flirting with literally anything that walks, Harry was really set on getting with Ben. </p><p>"Ask me again later tonight." Was all Ben said before he walked over to the two guys. Let see to what lengths they would go to win him over. </p><p>"A dance m' lady?" Mal extended her hand and bowed, to which Uma replied by taking her hand and kissing it. "Let's dance m' lady." </p><p>Uma was happy, she didn't have to go down a path of evil to get the happy ending she wanted. Well, part of the happy ending she wanted, she still wanted to liberate the kids on the Isle. But being back together with Mal did fill her heart with hope, dreams can come true after all. </p><p>Both girls felt whole, like they found their happily ever afters. They really missed each other, and they were glad they didn't have to hide that anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. maybe this was for the best - audrey x evie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe ben and audrey breaking up was for the best.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What was in that cookie?" Mal asked Evie as she watched Ben perform a love song for her in front of everyone. They found this amusing until Evie saw Audrey run off heartbroken. Maybe they should've thought this out before jumping in headfirst. </p><p>She didn't say anything and stayed next to Mal as Ben finished his song. He had the crowd bring him over to where the girls were standing so he could ask Mal to be his date to the coronation. Mal laughed and agreed, completely ignoring the slight discomfort in her best friends eyes. </p><p>"That was... something." Mal laughed as she looked at Ben's jersey. "Mal, maybe you're enjoying this more than you should." Evie looked around, she noticed Audrey was still on the field wearing her cheer uniform. </p><p>"So? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching Ben make a complete fool of himself." Mal looked over at Evie, she seemed to be perfectly fine with the plan earlier.  </p><p>"Yes, but what about the people we hurt? Like Audrey, yeah she was mean to us at the start but she didn't deserve to be embarrassed in front of the whole school like that." Evie turned to look at Mal again who didn't understand why Evie was so worried about how Audrey felt. </p><p>"Since when do you care about these Auradon asshats and their feelings?" Mal asked. "I just think maybe we should've just gone in a different direction, I mean did you actually enjoy watching Ben declare his 'love' for you?" Evie asked her. Mal hates love declarations and basically anything love related after her breakup with a certain sea witch. </p><p>"What if I did? Are you saying I don't deserve to be loved?" Mal asked standing up. Yep, love was a touchy subject for her. "That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm just saying that you don't even like guys, you're just enjoying this because you're not over-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Evie didn't say anything, she knew not to push Mal over her limit. </p><p>"Fine I won't, but you can't just replace her with some rando you just met. Admit that you're not over her and that you're just desperate to go back to her. Once you admit it to yourself, I'll be in our room waiting for an apology." With that Evie left and went to talk to Audrey. She felt bad for hurting her and wanted to apologize, without revealing anything important of course. </p><p>"Hey audrey, I saw what happened out there. I'm sorry. Mal, and I didn't see that coming." Evie said once she reached the crying girl. "Go away, I know you're both enjoying this. I don't blame you though, I was such a bitch to you. It's karma." Audrey wiped away her tears hoping that her mascara wasn't ruined. </p><p>"It's not like that, Ben is just a fool who thinks he can do whatever he wants and hurt whoever he wants." Evie knew that wasn't true, Ben has been nothing but nice to them but hey, she was trying to comfort Audrey. </p><p>"I just can't believe he would do such a thing,  and in front of everyone nonetheless. What, am I not pretty enough? Am I not good enough? Smart enough? Bad enough?" Audrey kept blaming herself for what happened but none of it was her fault. Evie wanted to prove it wasn't, to make her feel better.</p><p>"Don't you dare blame yourself, you're beautiful, smart, everything a girl wants to be. If Ben can't see that then it's his loss." Evie rubbed circles on Audrey's back trying to comfort her. </p><p>"You really think so?" Audrey asked. This wasn't her looking for compliments, she was genuinely hurt and doubting her self-worth. All her self love and confidence were flushed down the drain. Did Ben ever love her? </p><p>"I know so. If Ben can't appreciate all of you then just show him what he missed out on. You're too good for him anyway. How about this, I'll take you to the coronation so you don't show up alone. I'll make you a dress and everything, you're basically shaped like a model. I'll even make you prettier than Mal." Hey, Evie was still mad at Mal and she'll continue to stay mad because Mal doesn't like being the first to apologize.   </p><p>"You think I'm shaped like a model?" Audrey asked with a slight blush on her face. Ben never complimented her in such a way. "Of course, if you wanted you could become a model and really rule the runway." Evie continued to compliment Audrey as she didn't take notice of Audrey's pink cheeks. </p><p>"I'd like that." Audrey could only imagine herself walking the runway sporting only the top designer brands. "You could be anyone's muse, there's something there that only we designers can spot." Audrey looked up at Evie, "Like what?" Evie smiled as she was glad to see the cheerleader all cheered up. </p><p>"That's a secret, but only the best models out there possess it. With my help, I can make sure you're the best of the best." </p><p>"Thank you, Evie, I really appreciate you cheering me up. You didn't have to but you did, and I'm sorry for how I've been treating you and your friends." Audrey quickly came back from the cloud the was on as she realized she was staring at Evie for a bit too long. </p><p>"No need to thank me, I'll gladly do it again anytime. Well I should head back and finish up my dress for the coronation, but hey if you send me your measurements I can whip something up for you in no time." Evie hugged Audrey and oh how Audrey hopped Evie couldn't feel her heart racing. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll do that," Audrey said as Evie pulled away. "I'll see you around." Evie winked at her as she began to walk away. "Yeah, see ya." Audrey couldn't explain what she felt at that moment but it just felt right. </p><p>Maybe Ben breaking up with Audrey was for the best. She had a new someone in mind that she wanted to chase and she couldn't wait to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ice cold hands - ben x carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>benlos x winter carnival idea</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So where is Ben taking you for the first date?" Jay asked as he watched Carlos get ready. The boy in question was standing in front of the mirror hoping that Ben would like what he was wearing. He tried to dress well, but with it being winter there's not much he can wear without looking like a walking marshmallow. 'Thanks a lot Evie for making my jacket big and white' Carlos thought as he looked himself over in the mirror. </p><p>"He said we're going to this like winter carnival that the town always hosts." Carlos turned to look at Jay, he was seeking approval for his outfit. "Hmm, sounds romantic. Straight out of a teen movie." Jay had gone back to the sports magazine he had in his hands. "Jay! What do you think?" Jay looked up and looked over Carlos' outfit. </p><p>"It's nice, but the jacket makes you look like a marshmallow... but I'm sure Ben loves marshmallows!" Jay tried to be supportive but how could he when Carlos looked like a marshmallow with legs. </p><p>"I know that, so the outfit is okay?" Carlos asked as he looked down once more. "Dude you could show up naked and Ben would still drool over you, you have nothing to worry about." Jay got up turned Carlos around to face the mirror. "It's the first date yes, but Ben asked you out because he likes you for you man. Not for your sense of style, he's going out with you not Evie." Carlos knew Jay was right but that didn't stop him from worrying. "I guess you're right." Carlos still couldn't believe Ben asked him out.</p><p>____</p><p>It was Monday, Carlos was leaving his cultural history class that he had with Ben when he was stopped by the king himself. </p><p>"Hey Carlos, can we talk real quick?" Ben asked as he placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Sure, what's up?" Asked the startled boy. "Well you see, I have this little event thing at the town this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Ben smiled with his cute goofy grin as he looked at Carlos. "Yeah sure, who else is coming?" Carlos asked, he didn't realize Ben was asking him out. </p><p>"No one, just you, and me. Like a date." Carlos stood there for a second taking in what Ben has just said. "A date? Uh yeah, yeah I'd like that." Carlos felt his cheeks burn, he was still trying to understand crushes and feelings but all he knew was that he really liked Ben. </p><p>"Great, I'll pick you up Saturday at around 4 pm, is that okay?" Carlos could only nod his head, Ben could pick him at 3 in the morning and he wouldn't mind. "Great." "Yeah, great." Carlos hid his face behind his binder, god he felt like a little school girl. </p><p>____</p><p>4 pm came and Ben had arrived to pick up Carlos. To say Ben was nervous was an understatement, he was ready to pass out. He wasn't expecting Carlos to agree to go on a date with him, he was thrilled nonetheless. He hoped nothing went wrong, the press was going to be there but they didn't know Ben was on a date. To them it would be Ben just hanging out with a friend. 'I won't make it look like a date, but I'll make it feel like a date for Carlos.' Ben thought, he didn't want to ruin any chance of him and Carlos potentially becoming a couple. </p><p>"You look warm and cozy in that coat," Ben commented as he and Carlos walked towards the limo, Ben couldn't help but admire how adorable Carlos looked in his winter attire. "Yeah I do don't I? Though I didn't think it was going to be this cold." Ben opened the car door for Carlos once they reached their ride. "Such a gentleman." Carlos joked as he got in. The inside was warm, but Ben and Carlos still sat rather close to stay warm. It was Ben's idea, but Carlos wasn't going to object to cuddling with the boy. </p><p>"I wish winter wasn't as cold as it is," Carlos said as he saw snowflakes land on the back window. "And why is that?" Ben asked, he wasn't a huge fan of cold weather but he did enjoy what came with the winter season. "Back on the Isle, winter sucked. We didn't have much to keep ourselves warm, no hot chocolate or big warm blankets. At least now that I'm here, I'm making sure I take advantage of everything Auradon has to offer. Even that nasty peppermint flavored hot chocolate." Ben and Carlos laughed at the last part, but what Carlos said made Ben feel guilt as he remembered the privilege he grew up with. </p><p>The rest of the ride was quiet as the boys just sat is there enjoying each other's presence. Most first dates were awkward but since Carlos and Ben were close, to begin with, nothing was or felt awkward. That was until the realization of this being a date date settled in again. Now both boys had gone back to the nervous recks they were before Ben had arrived to pick up Carlos. </p><p>"So what do you want to do first?" Ben asked as he and Carlos got out of the limo. Carlos didn't say anything as he stared in disbelief at the setting in front of him. Lights everywhere, a giant Ferris wheel and many carnival games. It was a beautiful sight to look at. </p><p>"Can we go on that?" Carlos asked pointing at the Ferris wheel. Ben smiled at how cute Carlos looked when he was excited. "Sure, but why don't we save that for later?" Ben asked, if he was going on a Ferris wheel with Carlos it would be later in the night so it could be more romantic. "Yeah of course, so what first? Woah that's a giant bear!" Carlos began to walk towards a carnival game stand that had bears as prizes. Ben was quick on his feet and made sure not to let Carlos get far.</p><p>"So, the goal is to pop as many balloons as you can but you're only given three darts. Three darts don't get you a big win though." Ben explained the game to Carlos, even in Auradon these games were rigged. Ben handed the carny a dollar and Carlos took the three darts with glee. He had gotten two in a row, he had hope that he would make the last one in but no he didn't. Carlos frowned at the fact he wasn't going to get the big teddy bear but oh well, there were more games to play.</p><p>"I should at least win something for Dude, though he's spoiled enough as it is." Carlos took his gloves off as it wasn't as cold anymore, what he didn't notice was that one had fallen from his coat pocket as he put them away. "Well dogs can never be too spoiled, they are man's best friend after all. How about... we try that game!" Ben pointed at the stand that had cute rainbow sock monkey's as prizes. "Yes! It looks easy." Carlos and Ben headed over and again ben explained the game to Carlos. </p><p>"Just pop the ballon, but with water... Okay, I got it, get ready to lose princey." Carlos took a seat, ignoring the weird stare the carny gave him for calling Ben 'princey.' Ben took a seat next to Carlos and off they went. Carlos kept missing the hole, which meant he had lost yet another game. The carny handed ben a monkey that had a crown, get it? Cause Ben is the king so the monkey is him. Yeah, Ben thought it was ridiculous but he didn't say anything. </p><p>"For you." Ben handed Carlos the prize as they walked away, Carlos took it confused. "Thanks, but you won it. It's yours to keep." Ben shook his head. "I won it for you." Carlos blushed as he looked down at the stuffed animal, Ben was too kind. 'I have to win him something...' Carlos thought as they continued to walk around. "Oh god.." Ben whispered, why was there a clown here? "What's wrong?" Carlos asked looking around, did something happen? </p><p>"Nothing, how about we go play the ring toss game?" Ben didn't want Carlos to know about his fear of clowns, it was just a silly little phase at he could get over at any time. Right now wasn't the time though. "Is it the clown?" Carlos asked as he noticed Ben would look at anything but the clown. "Oh don't worry benny boo, Auradon is full of clowns and you don't seem to have a problem with that." Carlos hoped his joke would ease out Ben, and it did! Ben let out an ugly laugh, completely forgetting the clown was even there. </p><p>As they continued to go on with their date, the temperature began to drop again. Ben had to go take a quick photo with Elsa, Anna, and Summer, Elsa's wife, as they were the ones who hosted the winter carnival. While Ben went to do his king duties, Carlos went to put on his gloves as to not lose a hand. His hands were very important to him, obviously. When Carlos reached into his pocket he noticed that there was only one glove, not two but one. Last time he checked, he had two hands not one so where the fuck did the other one go?</p><p>"Hey, how about we go inside and get some hot cocoa?" Ben asked as he came back from his little photo shoot. "Yeah, sounds great," Carlos said as he shoved his hands inside his pockets, that was one way to keep his hands warm. </p><p>Once inside the little restaurant, Carlos went to find a table as Ben went to order their drinks.  Carlos found a booth near the back corner, no one would see them there if they wanted to maybe share a kiss? Haha just kidding... unless?  Carlos sat down and waited for Ben to come with their drinks. He couldn't stop himself from staring at his date. Ben's cheeks were pink from the cold, the beanie he had on made him even more adorable than he already was. His smile warmed Carlos' heart, Jay was right, the date felt like it came straight out of a teen movie. Maybe a hallmark movie would fit better.</p><p>"One peppermint hot chocolate for the cute boy on my right," Ben placed the tray down as Carlos was brought back down from the clouds he was daydreaming on. "One milk chocolate peanut butter hot chocolate for me and two gingerbread cookies for us my dear." Ben laughed at the face Carlos made. "I'm kidding, I got you a regular hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows," Ben reassured Carlos as he sat down next to him in the booth Carlos got them. Ben placed his arm behind Carlos, his hand landing on his hip. The De Vil boy didn't mind, he let himself rest on Ben's side as they drank their drinks. </p><p>"You got something there, here let me help." Ben used his thumb to clean some of the whipped cream on Carlos' nose. he licked it off his thumb, a parallel to the time he licked off chocolate from his thumb that came from Carlos's hand when they first met. Their faces had gotten closer when Ben wiped off the cream, they were inches from kissing. It felt like time had stopped, like they were the only ones in the whole room. Ben lifted Carlos' chin up, trying to finally close the gap between them. Carlos felt like his heart was ready to explode, he never thought he'd be able to experience something like this. </p><p>Too bad their moment had to be ruined, typical.</p><p>It wasn't Carlos' fault the moment was ruined, he got nervous and backed away. It's normal for someone to get nervous before kissing someone, Ben didn't get angry or anything. He just went along with it and they went back to drinking their hot drinks. </p><p>"Sorry," Carlos mumbled barely above a whisper, he felt like an idiot for chickening out. "Don't be, as long as I'm here with you, that's all that matters to me." Carlos could only blush, never has he met a person who could woah him with words. Ben was a big old teddy bear, just full of love. </p><p>Their evening of fun continued, and as it continued Carlos' hand got colder. No matter how long his hand stayed in his coat, it just continued to get colder. He was sure that by the end of the night he would have frostbite, or worse, his hand would fall off. Carlos didn't say anything though, he thought maybe Ben would end the date early to make sure Carlos was kept warm and Carlos didn't want the date to end. </p><p>Ben wanted to hold Carlos' hand, but he was nervous. Nervous that people would stare and judge, and he didn't want that to make Carlos feel uncomfortable. Maybe if they scooted closer no one would notice if they held hands. Ben brushed his hand against Carlos' hand, what he felt was unexpected. 'Was that his hand or an icicle?' Ben asked himself. He didn't hesitate to investigate though. He stopped walking and grabbed Carlos' hand. </p><p>"Carlos, your hand... Wait why are you only wearing one glove?" Ben asked as he took notice of Carlos' other covered hand. Carlos felt so stupid, 'Ben must think I'm stupid or something...' Carlos thought, but oh boy was he wrong. "I kinda lost my other glove..." Carlos admitted shyly. Ben let out a small chuckle, "Why didn't you say something earlier? Here, let me help you warm it up." Ben intertwined their hands together and brought Carlos closer to his side. </p><p>"This really isn't necessary," Carlos said looking away, ah he's blushing again! how cute. </p><p>"Oh, it's certainly necessary." Ben gave up on his silly worrying, so what if people stared? He was the fricking king, what are they gonna do? Kick him out? Yeah right. </p><p>Ben and Carlos felt warm despite the cold weather. They continued to walk, eating all the snacks the carnival had to offer. </p><p>"Hey look, let's get some pictures," Ben said as he noticed the small photo booth. "Sure." For a second Carlos thought he meant to get their picture taken by the guys with the big camera. They walked over and got inside before anyone else did. </p><p>They had to pick five posses as it took five pictures, their first one was a cute serious one, the next one was then making funny faces, the third one was ben kissing Carlos' cheek, the fourth one was Carlos kissing Ben's cheek. The last one, it looked like they were going to kiss but they just stared at one another. the picture was able to capture everything though, especially with the way they looked at one another. Like fools in love. </p><p>"Woah I look good, I mean we look good." Carlos joked as he admired the pictures. "Yeah we do, I'm glad they gave us two. One for my room, and one for my office." Ben joked as he had the other set in his hand. "Hey! What about me?" Ben looked at Carlos and thought for a second. "I'll send you a copy." He and Carlos just stared at each other before bursting out laughing. "One for you, and one for me." Ben took a hold of Carlos' hand again and off they were again. The night was coming to an end, rides were starting to shut down and games were being closed. </p><p>"Before we leave, let's go on the big guy," Ben said gesturing towards the brightly lit Ferris wheel. Carlos stared in awe at the Ferris wheel. It was shiny and colorful, it looked gorgeous with the lights and the December weather. </p><p>Ben gave the operator their last few tickets and on they went. "Last ride of the night, have fun." The operator said as he opened the gate of the seat. "Thank you." Ben and Carlos said as they got on. The Ferris wheel slowly began to rise as more people got on. </p><p>Soon, Ben and Carlos were at the top. They sat there staring at the scene down below. Families were enjoying the carnival before it closed for the night, couples holding hands as they shared popcorn, and children chasing each other without a care in the world. </p><p>Ben and Carlos had their hands on the railing, and with each second that passed, they brought their hands closer together. Carlos didn't have much experience with relationships, nothing compared to this. Yes, he went on 'dates' with a guy or two back in the Isle but nothing could ever compare to how Ben, one, made him feel, two, treated him on their date. It was clear Ben didn't just want a meaningless relationship, he actually cared about Carlos and wasn't just looking for someone to hook up with. Carlos felt like there were actually butterflies in his tummy tonight, and any other time he was with Ben. Whether it was them working in class together or talking during tourney practice. He felt them.</p><p>Ben didn't have much experience with relationships either, at least not with a same-sex relationship. He's only ever been in one and that one was mostly one-sided. With Carlos, everything felt genuine. His feelings for Carlos were real and not forced. yes, ben was young but he could see Carlos in his future. Ben felt like he would melt whenever Carlos looked at him. When Carlos laughed, it was music to his ears. He made the sun seem meaningless as Carlos' was a literal ball of sunshine. Ben just wanted to hold Carlos close to him and never let him go. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Ben asked as he stared at Carlos' lips. They seemed soft, though the weather probably made them chapped. Ben didn't care if they were chapped or soft though, he just wanted to feel his lips against Carlos'. </p><p>Carlos didn't reply, he just moved his head closer to Ben's. Lucky for them, the firework show was going to start soon and it would make the moment even more fucking romantic. Think of that Love, Simon scene, it's basically that.  They both closed their eyes as they got closer, nothing else mattered at this moment. Nothing mattered to them but one another. </p><p>As Ben and Carlos closed the gap between them, the fireworks went off. Both metaphorically and literally. Ben and Carlos felt the fireworks within them go off like this was meant to be. Like everything in life happened just to lead up to this moment. That's what it felt like. With Ben, Carlos could picture a whole new life filled with endless possibilities and opportunities. Like he could be whoever he wanted with Ben and not feel judged. Ben, he could see himself ruling Auradon with Carlos by his side. They would be mighty kings, they would have one another, and life would feel complete. Both boys felt like all the missing puzzle pieces came into place. </p><p>They found each other and life was complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the poster boy for straight guys - ben x harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is ben straight? not really.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was a big flirt. He flirted with anyone and anything really. People got used to it and just let it slide, some even gained confidence from Harry flirting with them. However, someone he would flirt with a lot was Ben until he stopped. He knew he didn't have a shot with the king and so he moved on. </p><p>Ben was not a fan of Harry flirting with him, or at least that's what he told people. On the contrary, he enjoyed  Harry flirting with him. He would play hard to get, well technically he was hard to get because he was dating Mal. Yeah, Ben enjoying Harry flirting with him was bad, he wasn't exactly cheating but it just wasn't okay. </p><p>When Ben noticed Harry stop flirting with him, he got upset. When Ben noticed Harry flirting with everyone but him, he got jealous. Now Ben couldn't really talk about how he felt with anyone because all his friends were friends with his girlfriend. </p><p>Ben decided to just get over himself but he couldn't just ignore the fact that he was attracted to Harry Hook, who just so happened to be a guy. He found other guys attractive in the past like Jay, Carlos, and even Chad, but he never felt anything for any of them. It wasn't gay to find other guys attractive, but with Harry it was different. Yeah, he was attracted to girls but who said he couldn't like guys too? </p><p>Years of following the rules and living up to what everyone wanted him to be led Ben down a dangerous path. He was bound to break and be rebellious soon. Who knows when it'll happen. and what hell do when he decides to stop being what others want him to be. Like being straight. Let the boy be bisexual, c'mon now Disney. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now you look like someone who can show me a good time," Harry said to Chad as he watched the boys during their tourney practice. Chad was caught off guard, he got so flustered that he ended up tripping over his own feet. Ben just stared in disbelief, he re-joined the tourney team as he got more free time but to also avoid seeing Harry flirt with people. </p><p>'Why is he even here?'  Ben asked himself as he helped Chad up. Practice continued, and as practice continued Harry kept flirting with the players. The one that pissed Ben off more than the others was Jay. Ben knew Jay was more attractive than him so if Jay wanted Harry he could easily get him. Now it wasn't Jay's fault that Harry flirted with him so he shouldn't really be mad at him. But Ben was nearing his breaking point so oh well. </p><p>"Hey now, only team members allowed in." Ben stood guard at the door as he noticed Harry was trying to follow the team inside. "If you say so your majesty, I just wanted to say my goodbyes to the team. They do seem to enjoy my company if you know what I mean." Harry kept trying to get past Ben but Ben wouldn't budge. </p><p>"Keep it in your pants Hook, don't you have better things to do than flirt with anything that breathes in your direction?" Ben asked. 'Can't he just get a hobby?'  Ben asked himself. </p><p>"And who are you to judge my lifestyle?" Harry asked, valid question. "Fine, fine I'll leave." Harry held his hands up in defeat and walked away. Ben made sure he left and once Harry was out of sight he went inside and went on with his day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, gorgeous face," Harry said to Jay as he walked him to the dorms. Ben and Gil were also there by the way. "Hey, Harry, back off dude." Gil pulled Jay closer to him as Harry kept flirting with the boy. "My apologies." Ben rolled his eyes and watched as Gil and Jay walked away, hand in hand cause they're softies,  to go meet up with Carlos and Chad. </p><p>"Do you always have to be flirting with him?" Ben asked, he couldn't help himself. Harry looked over at him shocked at his words. Mostly shocked at his tone, he sounded angry. "Does it bother you that much? Don't tell me you have something against some nice boy and boy action." Harry joked but Ben took his words seriously. This boy thought the Hook boy called him homophobic. </p><p>Ben felt the beast within him jump out as he pressed Harry up against the door. </p><p>"I'm just tired of you walking around pretending I don't exist." Seeing Harry under him as he was pressed against the door really did something to Ben. He's only been with two girls, remember he's also currently dating one, and that got boring. Recently, all he could think about was guys, specifically the pirate under him. </p><p>"Is that why you're mad? Well, why didn't you say so?" Harry bit his lip as he stared up and down at the king. This whole time he thought he was wasting his time going after a straight guy, but oh woah was he going after a repressed gay king? Well no, he's a bi king.</p><p>"And here I was thinking I was wasting my time by going after the poster boy for straight guys all over Auradon." Ben didn't know what took over him but he kissed Harry. This certainly caught him off guard, but when he realized what was happening he excitedly kissed back. </p><p>Oh boy did the kiss escalate. </p><p>Harry felt Ben's chest against his as the king roughly kissed him. He wrapped his arm around Ben's neck,  in return, Ben wrapped his around the pirate's waist. Pants left their mouths whenever they split, making them want each other more. </p><p>Ben's hands crawled under Harry 's shirt, he ran his hands up and down the hookless boy's body. Harry found himself pulling at Ben's hair, silently moaning in the kiss. Their minds were fuzzy as they were going at it, completely forgetting that they were in the fucking hallway. </p><p>"Ben?!" Mal's voice could be heard from down the hall. "Harry?" Uma was with her, the two girls were walking around just minding their business when they saw the boys going at it. Uma wasn't surprised, just confused as Harry had told her he was done trying to go after Ben. Mal was overall shocked, she never thought that she'd catch been cheating on her, and with Harry Hook of all people. </p><p>Ben didn't want their moment to end, but he was caught and now he has to explain to Mal what happened. Though to be completely honest he didn't know how he was going to explain this to Mal. Bisexual people are already stereotyped at cheaters so he being caught doing that just pushed that mindset. "You better go get her lover boy." Said Harry as they pulled apart. </p><p>"Mal, I can explain." Ben walked over to Mal before she had a chance to walk away. "Oh, i would love to see you explain this Ben." Mal crossed her arms and stared at her soon to be ex-boyfriend as she waited for an explanation. "Well, you see... What happened was... Look mal, I can't deny the fact that I like guys just as much as I like girls, maybe even more than girls," Ben whispered the last part to himself. </p><p>"Ben that's perfectly fine, but you didn't have to go behind my back and do Harry." Mal didnt mind if ben was bi, heck even she was bi but he didn't have to go behind her back and get with Harry Hook of all people. Ben knew she was right, but he really didn't know what came over him when he kissed Hook. </p><p>"Look, if you to wanted to break up that's perfectly fine, but there are better ways to go about it." Mal turned around and began to walk away. "Wait does this mean we're over?" Ben asked as he watched her walk away. A simple nod was all Ben got in response. "I believe so, now if you don't mind, I have a dragon to make mine. Now, to get your pirate princey." Uma waved goodbye to Ben and went to go after Mal. </p><p>"Well that's that, now where were we?" Ben let himself be dragged into Harry's room, if he's single then well fuck, Harry here comes Ben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. one kiss - evie x mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>one kiss, the way it should’ve been.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie's p.o.v</p><p>It's been like five minutes since I kissed Doug and he hasn't woken up yet. Does he not love me? I mean that's the only thing that makes sense. Oh gosh, I can't believe I just kissed an unconscious person and they didn't wake up. Oh no, oh no. This is bad. This means that our relationship for the past couple of months have been one-sided. God, I'm such an idiot. </p><p>I walked out of the studio and headed towards the dining room to where Mal and Uma where. They turned to look at me once they noticed me enter. Their smiles disappeared as they noticed my sad expression. </p><p>"What happened E?" Mal asked as she stood up from her chair. "He... It didn't work." I was sad but not too sad. I mean this whole time I thought we had something special, and it did hurt at first but now? I don't really care. Maybe it was me? Maybe I'm the problem? Maybe I don't love him? my sadness was replaced by confusion. </p><p>"So what? You don't love him, it happens." Uma said going back to her food. "Don't listen to her, hey it's okay. Maybe it's too early in the relationship to tell how you really feel." Mal had walked over to me and began to rub circles on my back to comfort me. Mal's touch sent shivers down my spine, which always happened whenever she was this close to me so it anything new. I'm used to it now. </p><p>"Maybe, I could put a spell on dragon breath here and you should kiss her to see if you can save with those lips." Uma turned in her chair to face Mal and I, no it's ridiculous. "Uma stop joking around this is-" I cut mal off, it wasn't my intention to but I sometimes speak before I think. </p><p>"Of course it'll work, I know I love her." Mal let out a small 'aww' at my words. "Can I talk to your blueberry princess alone for a second? Thanks." Mal looked at Uma suspiciously but agreed. "I should go check on Celia anyways." With that Mal left Uma and I alone. </p><p>"So let me ask you something, you know you love Mal right? Well, do you love her as a friend or more?" Uma asked me once she made sure Mal wasn't in the room anymore. "What do you mean by more?" I asked her. Uma let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>"Do you love Doug, or do you think you love him because you can't have Mal? I mean think about it, you and Mal have this thing between you two. It's like, everyone in the room knows you two want to kiss. Everyone except you two." I looked at Uma, her words did make sense. </p><p>I mean Mal and I were always close, so close that I had a crush on her back on the Isle. Then we came to Auradon and she got with Ben. I couldn't get over her so I latched on to the first guy that showed actual interest in me. I mean, Mal has been the only one that could send shivers down my spine. Her touches sent goosebumps through me. Uma was right, I don't love Doug because I love Mal. How could I be so oblivious? Mal was my first love, I tried to think of it as a small silly crush. I repressed those feelings, I pushed them down because Mal doesn't love me the way I love her. </p><p>"Let's say your right, what can I do? She's going to marry Ben." Uma laughed at me. "Girl, you could cut the sexual tension between you two  with a knife." </p><p> </p><p>Mal's p.o.v (sorry for the sudden switch aha)</p><p> </p><p>As Auradon cheered for our engagement, I couldn't help but think about what Evie had said to Uma. Of course I eavesdropped, old habits die hard you know. I mean I love Evie, I do but I never thought about it as more than just friends. </p><p>Okay, that's wasn't entirely true. I maybe have thought about Evie in a way friends shouldn't think about each other. Can you blame me though? She's Evie, she's perfect. Yeah, maybe I did have a crush on her but that's over with. I had to push those feelings aside, that's what my mom taught me to do. Well, I didn't push them away. I just pushed them down and avoided them. </p><p>I love Evie. I've told her that I love her so many times, that's all we seem to do all the time, remind each other that we love one another. I just didn't think she felt the same way. There were times back on the Isle were we would almost kiss, we would find excuses to cuddle up, she would hold my hand as we ran around causing trouble. I would dismiss it as us just being close friends, I didn't want to face the reality that she didn't return my feelings. But now, now what? </p><p>I'm engaged to Ben, heck we're at our engagement party right now. I can't live a lie though, I mean do I really love Ben or do I just love the idea of having someone that loved me as more than a friend? </p><p>'It's like, everyone in the room knows you two want to kiss. Everyone except you two.' Uma's words repeated in my head as a stared at Ben. Did he know? Could he tell? If he did, why didn't he ever bring it up? I mean, Ben was the first guy to show interest me that wasn't in a creepy way like the guys on the Isle. So I dated him, I couldn't get over Evie so I latched on to the first guy that showed actual interest in me. If I couldn't be with Evie, I had to settle for second best right? Although no one could compare to Evie, she's like everyone's dream girl. </p><p>I don't really love Ben. </p><p> I love Evie.</p><p>She was my first love for crying out loud. As much as I tried to think of it as a small silly crush, I've always known it was more than that. I repressed those feelings, I pushed them down because I thought Evie didn't love me the way I loved her.  Now I know better, I know how foolish I was. If I married Ben, then I would lose Evie forever.</p><p>"Speech you royal purpleness!" Jay's words brought me back to reality as the people of Auradon began to chant for me to give a speech. I looked down to where my friends where, Jay and Carlos looked so full of joy but Evie... Evie was faking it. I knew her better than anyone else, I know when she's happy and when she's not. </p><p>"I can't be queen of Auradon," I'm sorry Ben. </p><p>"Ben, you deserve someone who loves you. Someone who will appreciate you as much as you appreciate them. I'm sorry I couldn't be that person. I can't be your queen because.... because I love someone else. I've been keeping the real me in the closet and I think she's ready to come out. I am in love with my best friend, Evie. Evie, I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. We got off on the wrong foot but that's because I was trying to deny how I felt about you. You are my first and I want more than anything for you to be my last, if I married Ben then I would've lost you. And I can't lose you. Evie Grimhilde, I love you and I'm not afraid of admitting it."</p><p>This should've been done in private but if I had waited for us to have a moment alone then I would've chickened out. </p><p>Everyone was quiet, they were staring at me until their gaze shifted over to Evie who looked speechless. I didn't even want to look at Ben, I'm scared he might be pissed or worse, heartbroken. I don't want a sad Ben, no one wants that. </p><p>"Well, Evie, what are you waiting for? Come get your girl." Okay, now I had to look at Ben. Woah he seems completely fine. Again, maybe Uma was right and everyone, including Ben, could see how much Evie and I wanted one another. </p><p>The thing is, Evie still hasn't moved from where she was standing. Okay, now I'm scared. "Evie don't make us carry you to her." Jay and Carlos said to Evie which seemed to bring her back to reality. Evie was slow at first, but once she reached the stairs she ran up them and ran into my arms. </p><p>"Mal, oh my... I love you." She hid her face in my neck as she said that, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. "I love you." She moved her head and looked at me for a few seconds before kissing me. Woah I've been wanting to do that for sooooooooo long. </p><p>I kid you not, the audience we had cheered as we kissed. No one was mad or against it. That gave me hope, Evie and I can live happily ever after now. I have her, and I don't have to hide it anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. falling for ya - ben x carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>falling for ya from teen beach movie x benlos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the day started ordinary, boys walking by. it was the same old story, too fresh or too shy </p><p>Carlos De Vil wasn't one to shy away from a shag, but the boys on the Isle were all the same old story just with a different face. Carlos decided to take a break from all the flirting and teasing and focus on other things. Carlos has only ever 'gone the distance' with Harry Hook, he almost went all the way with Jay but that's a different story. the De Vil boy wanted to see the world, but he was trapped on the Isle so his dreams were just dreams. Until one day they weren't.</p><p>Maleficent had walked up to them as Mal had finished taking candy from a baby. She gave them the news about being chosen to go to Auradon and attend school there. The four weren't afraid to show their disgust, but Carlos was only faking it. He was going to go see the world, he was going to meet new people. More importantly, he was going to meet new boys. New boys equaled new challenges. Carlos wasn't looking for a relationship, just someone to have when he wanted some action. </p><p>I'm not the kind to fall for a guy, who flashes a smile. don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon </p><p>Carlos knew better than to fall for a guy, all they're good for was running their mouths. Even then they sucked at that. The only time he almost caught feelings for someone was with Jay, but can you blame him? The boy was perfect in every way possible. Carlos knew better though, they were best friends and he wasn't going to ruin that. He didn't want to make things awkward for the group. </p><p>So when Carlos first laid eyes on Ben, like in person, he knew he had to have him. Ben would be a tough catch but oh was Carlos ready for the hunt. </p><p>However, when Ben shook Carlos' hand and licked the chocolate that Carlos got on him... That smile he flashed was enough to make the boys' knees weak. This was different than when he liked Jay, but he pushed it aside. They were on a mission and Carlos wasn't going to let his desire to be with Ben get in the way. But how could he when he saw the boy everywhere? </p><p>and now i'm falling for ya, falling for ya. i know i shouldn't but i-i just can't stop myself </p><p>They failed at stealing the wand the first night so they had to occupy themselves while they waited for the next move. Jay involved himself in sports, Evie continued to be a fashion icon and Mal was still nose deep into her mother's spellbook. Carlos tried sports but he wasn't as good as Jay, so what did Ben do? He offered to give him private lessons. Oh boy.</p><p>It was during their practice that Carlos realized Ben could be more than just a quick shag. He was caring, polite, he had a big heart. He was worth being in a relationship. </p><p>"Okay now we should go over the tackling portion, first you're going to have to get used to it so I'll tackle you first. Then you'll tackle me. Lastly, you'll have to avoid being tackled. Okay just stand there, don't be afraid." Carlos did as Ben told him to and he waited. Maybe he should've paid attention to what Ben was doing instead of daydreaming. He could've gotten himself ready to be tackled down, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much as it did. </p><p>Ben was on top of Carlos, admiring his face. It's not every day you get to tackle a boy like him. Ben liked Carlos' freckle covered face, how his eyes sparkled when the sun hit his face. How his cheeks got rosy when he was embarrassed. The boy was breathtaking. </p><p>Carlos was about to groan in pain but stopped himself as he looked into Ben's eyes, it was something he enjoyed doing. Whenever Ben had a conversation with Carlos they just stared deep into each other's eyes. Quite romantic. </p><p>"Sorry." Ben had no reason to be sorry though, but he couldn't help himself. His brain kept telling him to move as to not make Carlos uncomfortable but he just couldn't. And to be honest, Carlos didn't mind their position. Well, he didn't mind it at first but then when Ben went to get up... He accidentally pressed his hips into Carlos'. </p><p>And what did Carlos do? He let out a small moan, he hoped Ben didn't hear it but oh no, he did. Ben froze, he didn't know how to react. He liked the fact that he made Carlos moan but he was starting to have a growing problem. Both boys did in fact. Carlos didn't push ben off though, maybe he wanted to see where this lead. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." Ben finally got off of Carlos, he didn't mean for it happen but it happened. He turned around so Carlos didn't see his reaction to the moan, he had to go before it got worse. </p><p>"No it's fine, I liked it." Again, Carlos wasn't one to shy away from a shag. Hell, if it meant he and Ben could be something he was all for it. Ben covered his face with his hand. Even though Carlos couldn't see him, he didn't want the boy to see his full-on red face. He's never felt this way, like with a guy. hell, no girl has made him feel like this either, but he wasn't a stranger to the feeling downstairs. After all, he had the internet. </p><p>"Why don't I help you with that?"</p><p>now we're going steady, he's the cat's meow</p><p>After their little incident during their private lesson, Carlos was in a relationship with Prince Ben. Carlos never imagined he would allow himself to be in a relationship, especially with the prince. He didn't mind though, he really liked Ben. One minor thing, they haven't told their friends. People still thought he was with Audrey. </p><p>Ben broke up with Audrey, who was in denial at first but soon came to accept them, so far she was the only one to know. And she was happy keeping their relationship a secret until they were ready. Ben and Carlo were really thankful for her and how accepting she was. They hoped everyone was like that when they decided to go public. Carlos felt butterflies in his tummy just thinking about going public with Ben, no one has ever made him feel butterflies in his tummy like Ben. </p><p>Carlos was in the kitchen with his friends as they made cookies, cookies that had a love spell in them. They were for prince Ben, Mal was going to make him fall for her so she could be at the front during the coronation. Carlos didn't like this plan, he didn't want Mal to use Ben. Heck, he didn't want to go through with the plan anymore, he actually liked living in Auradon. Why go back to the Isle where his mom could abuse him? That didn't matter to Mal though, all she wanted to do was make her mother proud. Everyone went along with it because they were scared of what Mal could do. After all, she was the daughter of maleficent. </p><p>"Why does it have to be you who he falls for?" Carlos asked, well he thought he was talking to himself in his head but oh no, he said it out loud. Everyone turned to look at him with confused expressions. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Mal asked putting the kitchen utensils down. At least she wouldn't hit Carlos with a wooden spoon. Carlos looked at Evie and Jay for help but they turned away, they didn't want him to drag them down with him. Carlos had to think of something quick, without exposing his relationship with the prince. </p><p>"I just mean, why not Evie? Or Jay?" "Or you?" Mal crossed her arms but then uncrossed them to look at her book. Carlos wasn't telling her something and she wanted to know what. Carlos knew what was about to happen, Mal was going to use her magic to get him to say the truth. He had to say something before he was forced to. </p><p>"I like him okay, he's really nice and I don't want to hurt him." Carlos wanted to bang his head against the wall but restrained from doing so. Everyone went back to looking at him. "You what?" Mal asked furiously. She didn't want anyone's feelings to get in the way of the plan. </p><p>"Oh, Carlos, why didn't you say something earlier!" Evie went to hug Carlos but Mal stopped her. "You like him? Carlos, we can't let your stupid feelings for him get in the way. I'm giving him the cookie, he's taking me to the coronation and once we get the wand you can be with whoever you want. Don't ruin this for us." Everyone suddenly got very quiet and avoided looking at Mal or Carlos. </p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry Mal. I think I'll just head out now, I'm tired." Carlos got up to leave, he stopped for a second thinking that his friends would ask him to stay but no one did. </p><p>it feels like I tumbled from another world, into your arms and it's so secure</p><p>Mal gave the cookie to Ben, now she and others waited for it to kick in. As Ben ate the cookie he couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend even as Mal kept trying to get his attention. The potion kicked in and Ben didn't feel different. Mal thought that once Ben looked at her it kicked in, but boy was she wrong. Once Ben looked at her, he thanked her and left. Mal thought it worked, they all thought it did. Carlos felt bad but acted like it was nothing. </p><p>He was in the locker room when Ben turned up behind him. He had a hand on Carlos' hip and the other on his side. Carlos could feel Ben's breath at the back of his neck, it sent shivers down his spine.  </p><p>"Hey Ben, what's up dude?" He spoke shakily, they weren't alone in the locker room after all. Maybe a side effect of the spell? "Just wanted to see you before the game, can't I do that?" Ben asked. "You'll see me in the field." Ben chuckled and let go of Carlos. "Yes, but it's not the same thing, good luck out there. Make me proud." With that Ben left, not before slapping Carlos' ass. It was something team members did before the games, but Carlos didn't know that, and Ben knew that Carlos didn't know that. Which is why he liked doing it. </p><p>During the game, Carlos was tackled three times and he was dropped four times. Each time Ben was there to help him up and encouraged him. With Ben's encouragement, Carlos was able to play better, he even helped score the winning goal. He was scared Jay was going to take him down but he stood tall and helped. Yay, Carlos! </p><p>Carlos watched as Ben took the microphone from the sports announcer guy, he was confused at what was going on. He and the crowd, the team however seemed to know what was happening. </p><p>"Give me a C, give me an A, give me an R, give me an L, give me an O, give me an S! What does that spell? Carlos!" Ben got the crowd to shout Carlos' name loud and proud. Ben turned to look at Carlos and pointed at him. </p><p>"I love you, Carlos!" His team members picked him up, they carried Carlos on their shoulders and sat him down on the bleachers. Then the show began. </p><p>"Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do?" Carlos watched in amazement as Ben declared his love for him in front of everyone, this is something you'd never see back on the isle. </p><p>"Will you be my date to the coronation?" Ben was in front of him, everyone's eyes were on them. Mal was shaking her head, telling him to say no. Evie was nodding her head, telling him to say yes. Jay just shot him two big thumbs up and called it a day. </p><p>"Yes!" Ben leaned down and kissed Carlos as the bystanders cheered in support. </p><p>and now i'm falling for ya, falling for ya</p><p>Carlos had just come back from seeing Ben when Jay told him the girls wanted to talk to them. It was about family day and what had happened. Mal was fed up with the people here and couldn't wait to get out. </p><p>"Wait Mal, you're making an anti-love potion?" Evie asked her cutting her off from explaining the plan. This wasn't part of what Mal told them. She said they'll go to the coronation, she'll use a spell to get the wand and boom they're out of there. She never once mentioned an anti-love spell. </p><p>"Well yeah, it's not like Ben actually likes Carlos. I mean come on, Ben is straight so we shouldn't force him to continue to be with Carlos. We're evil but not that evil. I'm sorry Carlos, but this is for the best." Carlos rolled his eyes and avoided looking at Mal. She's been against their relationship since the game, hell she's been against Carlos liking Ben since she found out. </p><p>"It's not like he wants you anyways," Carlos mumbled, but Mal heard him of course. "Excuse me?" Mal asked. "I said, it's not like he wants you anyways. You're just mad he chose me and not you. Well, guess what, get over it." Carlos knew better than to snap at a fairy, hell they're fairies which means they're magical. "He's under a love spell, nothing he feels for you is genuine. Now that that's settled, back to the plan." </p><p>"Oh my god, how would you know? You're so far up your mother's ass that you can't face reality anymore. Ben and I have been dating since before you gave him that cookie! But what do you care right? To hell with us, it's all about you trying to impress mommy dearest. well, guess what? I don't want part of this, I'm out." Carlos had so much built-up anger inside him, but who could blame him?</p><p>Evie and Jay knew he was right, but they weren't going to agree with him and make Mal even angrier. They didn't want to go back to the Isle, they liked living in Auradon. But who were they to stand up to Mal, after all the girl does have a spellbook full of dark magic. Mal, she did enjoy living in Auradon but she would never admit it. And yeah, maybe she was hoping Ben would fall for her, could you blame her though?  Carlos was one of her best friends, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. </p><p>Carlos didn't want to go back to his dorm so he went to his favorite place in Auradon, Ben's room. He hesitated to knock but after five minutes of standing there, he finally knocked. Also because he heard someone coming and didn't want to wait around to see who it was. </p><p>"Carlos? Hey, what's up?" Ben asked as he opened his door. He was about to go to sleep, after all, it was a big day for him tomorrow. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" Carlos asked, that wasn't his plan at first but he got overwhelmed with thinking about what to say and that was the first thing he could think of. </p><p>"Sure, come on in." Ben stepped aside and let Carlos in. Carlos had never spent the night with Ben, they usually spent their time cuddling and when night came, they each went back to their dorms. Ben closed the door and let out a yawn before heading back to his bed. </p><p>Ben sat down and waited for Carlos to come to bed, he was kinda excited to have Carlos in his bed. It sounded nerdy, but oh well. Carlos was nervous at first but got over it once he saw how Ben looked at him. He was absolutely smitten. Carlos took his shoes off and neatly placed them next to the bed. Once he laid down, Ben wrapped his arm over the smaller boy to be the big spoon, and Carlos didn't mind at all. He usually was the big spoon despite his height. </p><p>Carlos didn't know how tomorrow would go, but hopefully, Mal was able to unfreeze her frozen heart and accepted Auradon as their new home. Away from their parents and other crazy people. Yeah, Auradon has its flaws but at least it didn't feel like hell. Ben was falling asleep when Carlos said something, Carlos thought Ben was asleep but oh boy was he wrong. He meant what he said though, it might be his first time saying it but it was true. </p><p>"Thank you B, I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. i wanna be your girlfriend - audrey x mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this was inspired by ‘i wanna be your girlfriend’ by girl in red :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey's p.o.v</p><p>From the moment I saw her, I felt like my world was flipped upside down. Feelings I've never felt before came in like a tidal wave. There she stood, her hair was long and purple, a dark purple. And her little smirk made me feel things inside, weird things. She was gorgeous. I don't know what came over me but I wanted her. I never felt that way about a girl, I was always told it was wrong... but it felt so right. </p><p>"This is Audrey, princess Audrey." Ben introduced me to our new students. She was staring at me and I felt nervous. Maybe I should've worn something less bright, less snobby looking. I extended my arm for her to shake but she just looked at it in disgust. I retreated my arm and went back to just looking at her. Maybe she found it weird I was only looking at her, I should've stopped but I couldn't. </p><p>After Ben gave his little speech we proceeded to give them a tour and show them to their rooms. I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't think of anything interesting to say. I didn't want her first impression of me to be bad a one, maybe just smile and nod. That's what my grandmother always said to do. Then again, she's old and her views on society are outdated. </p><p>"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask me-" "Or me!" I added, or well-cut in, which probably came off too strong. Mal gave me a weird look before walking into her room with Evie following behind. Yeah, I probably screwed that up. </p><p>"And to think, this morning you weren't happy with having to meet the vk's," Ben said as we walked away. "Yeah, well people can change Ben." I didn't mean to come off as rude but I wasn't happy with how I presented myself today to the vk's. "Hopefully you can become friends with the girls, we want them to feel as welcomed as possible." I doubted Mal wanted to be my friend, maybe Evie. </p><p>"Can't wait for us to get closer." I looked down at our intertwined hands and frowned. Holding Ben's hand always felt off, like I was being forced to hold his hand. I've been holding his hand since we were children, my grandmother said I had to hold him if I ever wanted to be queen. That my best option for a happy life is to marry a boy, aka Ben, and have children. I don't want that anymore, I don't think I ever wanted that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was sitting in art class waiting for the bell to ring when Mal walked in. She looked around for a seat so I quickly moved my bag off of the seat next to me and called her over. She looked at me and shrugged before she walked over. She threw her notebook on the desk and leaned back in her chair just as the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how has your day been so far?" I asked her but she didn't seem interested in a conversation. Maybe I was trying to hard to be friends. I went back to the sketch I was working on, maybe I should just keep to myself and act like I didn't like her.  </p><p>"Boring, I don't see why we need remedial goodness," She spoke almost in a whisper, but I didn't mind. She actually replied to me. "Remedial goodness? I've never heard of it." She let out a laugh as she leaned forward to rest her head on the table. </p><p>"I thought so, it's a new class only us vk's have to take. You know, cause we're evil and need to straighten out." I felt bad for her, Ben said they didn't want them to feel ostracized but making a whole new class for only them was really contradicting. </p><p>"I highly doubt you guys are evil, you guys seem nice." "Thanks, that means a lot. After all, our families do have history." I was confused for a second before realizing what she meant. Right, she was Maleficent's daughter and I was Sleeping Beauty's daughter. </p><p>"Right, well just a fyi, I do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." She looked at me almost like she didn't actually believe me. "Of course, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mothers to their stupid christening." She smiled at me and I felt my heart do a backflip. Her smile was so adorable.</p><p>"Totally, water under the bridge. I tried telling my nan that but she wouldn't listen. She loves acting like she was the victim." We looked at each other seriously before bursting out in tiny fits of laughter. "You're not so bad princess." I know she didn't mean much by the name as I am a princess, but let me have this okay? </p><p>"Thanks," I whispered as the teacher started to shush us.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mal and I began to get closer, we became friends. She still showed resentment towards Auradon and the others, but she was nice to me so yay. The more I was around her, the more I began to feel things for her. Romantic feelings and that was bad. Bad because I'm dating Ben, and bad because it goes against what my nan taught me. I don't like it when my nan is angry, and if she found out how I felt... Oh, boy was I in trouble. </p><p>My feelings for Mal got stronger and there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to just get over them, maybe I had a shot with Mal. I just needed to break up with Ben, and that's what I was going to do. I was going to break up with Ben. Now, am I gay? I don't know? I know I like mal, who's a girl. She's the first girl I've ever felt anything for so I can't label myself yet. Heck, I don't think I ever really liked Ben. I was told I did, and so I believed it. Now I can see clearly. </p><p>"Ben, we need to talk." I didn't give him time to even greet me. "What's up Aud's?" He asked putting down his phone, I wonder who he was texting. Anyways, back to what I came to do. </p><p>"I think we should break up." Ben blinked a few times before answering. "Break up? Why? I mean, if that's what you want then sure but this came out of nowhere." Okay now, what do I say? That I'm like in love with Mal or that I'm a lesbian?</p><p>"You're a lesbian who's in love with Mal?" ben asked, which like completely surprised me. Did I say that out loud? Oh dear me. "Yes." Ben studied my face for a minute before he said anything. "That's cool, me too. Well, I'm not a lesbian that's in love with Mal but I am a gay dude in love with Carlos. Well, I wouldn't say, love, it's too soon for that but I'm like a hundred percent I like him." Ben was rambling but it was nice to know he wasn't homophobic or anything. "I was actually going to tell you first, but didn't know how to approached the subject." </p><p>"I'm glad you felt safe to trust me with that!" I went to hug him but since he was still sitting down I had to hug him from behind. "What are we going to tell your parents?" I asked as I realized they were expecting to see me at the coronation by his side. </p><p>"Eh, I'll tell them on the day of the coronation. You should go and get yourself a girlfriend though, don't want to see you show up without a date."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything was going perfectly, I was spending time with Mal and Ben had introduced Carlos to his parents. I was happy, or at least I was until nan ran into Mal. She confused her for Maleficent and began to insult her. I tried getting Mal away from her but nan held my wrist tightly. She yelled about how they're only here to cause trouble. She doesn't know Mal, if only she could see her the way I see her. Well, not entirely. </p><p>"Mal, don't pay attention to her. Nan, we should go get you some tea. Please just leave her alone." I tried pulling her away from Mal but that only resulted in her slapping me. </p><p>"Queen Leah..." Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me away from her. "It's okay, Maleficent is still on the island. this is her daughter mal, don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Nan only looked at Mal with disgust, she didn't care if she was a child, to her Mal was her mother. </p><p>"To do what Ben? Destroy us?" She continued to go off, and I wanted to stop her but I feared she would raise her hand again. I just wanted to grab Mal's hand and run away with her. Take her somewhere safe, where she didn't have to face people like my nan. </p><p>"I'm so sorry-" Mal tried to talk to nan but Chad got in the way. "Go away, stay away from her," He spoke with disgust dripping everywhere. This was supposed to be a happy day, why didn't it just stay that way? </p><p>"Enough!" I couldn't take it anymore, everyone fighting was too much. "Let's get out of here Mal." I grabbed her hand, and by doing so I felt the old Audrey coming back. The one that wasn't afraid to show who she was, the one who wasn't afraid of speaking her mind. I didn't feel nervous anymore, I guess it was because I wanted to protect mal. </p><p>"Audrey, let go of her hand this instant!" Nan yelled but I didn't listen. I looked at Mal and whispered 'run' and that we did. We ran away as fast as possible, which was kinda hard since heels on grass aren't a great combo. </p><p>Once we were a safe distance away from everyone else we stopped to catch our breaths. </p><p>"Audrey.. are you okay? She hit you, I -?" Mal touched my cheek which I'm sure was red from the slap. "Yeah it's fine, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't think she would do that.." Mal looked at me concerned as she still had her hand on my cheek. "That wasn't the first time she's hit you is it? Audrey, I'm so sorry. i-i didn't think kids here in Auradon had family's like back in the Isle." I think I know what she meant. </p><p>"My nan always told me how I was lucky to be here. That parents on the Isle hit their children for fun, and that when she did it was to teach me a lesson. My mom's not like that and she'll be home soon so don't worry. More importantly, are you okay? How do you feel?" She must feel angry or sad, and she had every right to be angry or sad. Both even.</p><p>"Disappointed, but not surprised. I knew the people here wouldn't be happy to see us, especially if we remind them so much of our parents. Thank you for getting me out of there. You're a really good friend..." She hugged me tightly and I couldn't stop the butterflies in my tummy from having a rave inside. </p><p> </p><p>p.o.v switch to Mal's</p><p> </p><p>I hugged Audrey tightly, if I was going to miss someone from Auradon it'll be her. I almost felt bad for what we were going to do tomorrow, but I didn't want to disappoint my mother. Audrey has been nothing but nice to me, a little too nice. Even before I gave her that cookie. the same cookie we gave Ben, we made him fall for Carlos and Audrey fall for me. It was going to be Jay, but he kept saying no. </p><p>We thought, well I thought, that if we gave them both cookies and made them fall for other people then no one would get suspicious. And it worked out fine. Audrey and I weren't a thing, we were close friends but at least she wasn't upset about Ben and Carlos. </p><p>I still had to make them another baked good to get rid of the spell, yeah I'm evil but not that evil. Plus, I don't think I'll hurt them when we get the wand. Only those who were mean to us. Treat people with kindness or whatever. </p><p>"I should probably go find my friends, I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged her once more before leaving. Would she be able to forgive me for giving her a love spelled cookie? I mean, not that I care right but I actually liked Audrey. She's really pretty, smart, and has incredible art skills. She's like a nice version of me if that makes sense. It totally does. </p><p>I mean what if we failed? Would Ben keep us here or boot us off to the island? If he kept us here would Audrey still be my friend? I guess starting a life here wouldn't be so bad. It's definitely better than back home. New lives and fresh starts. What else? Our parents aren't here either... I mean Evie loves it here. Carlos actually likes Ben, even though he knows Ben's under  a love spell, and Jay, he loves it here too. They don't want to admit it, but I know they do. I'm starting to like it here too, certain people too...</p><p>I mean I know Audrey is under a love spell too, but I can't help but like the fact that she's into me. I mean, I know I put up my walls and put this mean face on to scare everyone away, but she was able to look past it and bring down my walls. She's beautiful, smart and everything nice, we've established that yes but would she ever be down to be with a villain? Hell, I don't even know if she's into girls. I doubt it, I'm sure she grew up with a homophobic grandmother. </p><p>We all have reasons to stay, but we have reasons to go. What if we do something and get sent back to the Isle? Back to our parents... I really wished I had seized the moment with Audrey. She has really kissable lips, and her hands are so soft for hand-holding. Okay maybe I like audrey and I should stop denying it. I mean, when we first met I couldn't help but just stare at her. She looks like someone I've seen in my dreams, even before we came to Auradon. </p><p>Tomorrow is going to be hard for all of us... </p><p>a million thoughts in my head, should i let my heart keep listening? i know it's time to say goodbye. so hard to let go...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mal!" I turned around to see Audrey walking towards me. you could say I've been avoiding her all night, I dropped off the muffin at her door this morning and didn't speak to her at the coronation. We had Fairy Godmothers wand, my mom showed up, but not because we opened the barrier, and we took her down. Now that I'm here to stay, and the spell wore off of Audrey and Ben, I have to face them every day now. They're going to go back to being a couple, I felt bad for Carlos more than I felt bad for myself.</p><p>"Hey, Audrey... What's up?" I asked as there was no more avoiding her. "I got your muffin this morning, it was really good. I wanted to thank you for it, and thank you for saving us back there at the coronation." I looked at her, she was wearing a pink dress with white and her hair was up in a bun. She looked stunning. </p><p>"Oh, you're welcome..." I don't know what I was expecting, maybe a slap because she probably realized what I had done? I mean I did kinda break her and Ben up. </p><p>"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Now that I wasn't expecting. Did the spell not wear off? Fuck, did I do something wrong? Are they still under it? "I know this is kinda random, but I've been meaning to ask you out since Ben and I broke up. It's okay if you say no, I'm not even sure if you're into girls so..." Audrey seemed to be getting nervous as I wasn't giving her an answer yet. </p><p>"And when did you and Ben break up?" I asked trying to see if she remembered the whole Ben love song thing. A side effect of the potion thing is you don't know what's going on while under the spell, you only remember things before it. Sometimes if the person already has feelings for you then it doesn't affect you much. </p><p>"The day before the game, I mean why else would he ask Carlos out if we were still together." I'm sorry what? They broke up a day before the game? Why didn't she tell me anything? I thought we were friends! </p><p>"Look, if you don't want to that's fine, I'm not going to force you to go out with me." She joked but I could tell she was anxiously waiting for a proper response. </p><p>"Oh right, yes. I would like to go out with you." My response sounded so serious, but I'm actually really excited. I mean, that means Audrey actually likes me. Does that mean Ben actually likes Carlos? Cause if so then that's awesome for the two of us. </p><p>"Great! So do you wanna dance?" I nodded and followed her to where everyone else was dancing. She undid her bun and she let her hair down. Woah, I really dig her hair down. Audrey, Audrey let down your hair. doesn't have the same ring to it as Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair. It's fine though, I'll work on it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that kids, is how I met your mother,"  Mal look down their daughter and puppy who where sitting on the floor. They started the night by telling Maddie their little old love story, or at least how they met and got together. Audrey had gotten sleepy towards the end so Mal took over to please their daughter. She kept insisting to finish the story no matter how tired her moms were. </p><p>Mal patted the space next to her and their puppy, Drax, jumped on to the couch and cuddled next to her. Maddie followed suit and made herself comfortable between her moms. </p><p>Who would've thought trying to take over Auradon would've gotten you a girlfriend; who then became your fiancée who then became your wife. The world works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?</p><p>"I want to hear how Uncle Carlos and Uncle Ben got together. And, also auntie Evie and auntie Uma. Uhh, who's next? Oh! Uncle Jay and Uncle Chad. I want to know how everyone fell in love. Love is gross, but pretty." Mal kissed the top of the little girl's head and pulled the blanket over them, with magic! </p><p>"One day baby, but let's rest for now. Mama and I have a big day tomorrow, and so do you little miss flower girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. thieves got your tongue? - jay x ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Admit it, you stole it!" Chad was yelling at Jay when Ben entered the locker room. The whole team was surrounding Jay and Chad as the Charming boy was yelling at the boy. Throwing accusations in the air and everything. </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about, I literally just walked in." Jay has his arms crossed while his bag was swung over his shoulder. He was in a good mood until having to face a yelling Chad before practice. "Oh please, we know you're a thief! Your dads Jafar." Jay looked at Chad and then at Aladdin's kid. </p><p>"No offense, but you're thinking about Aladdin. You know, riffraff, street rat, scoundrel... My father was more of an evil wizard I guess." Jay just wanted to get dress and ready for practice, Chad was just being a dick. </p><p>"I'm not the only one, you've stolen from everyone here. Just admit it and give us our stuff." Chad wasn't letting this go, go figure. "Look, you're the only one here that looks the most guilty. You're the only one trying to blame me, hey why don't we check your locker? Or are you just afraid to get caught?" Ben looked at the time on his phone, Chad was wasting everyone's time and coach hated when they were late. </p><p>"That's enough, Chad. Jay is not a thief, okay?  You probably just lost whatever you think Jay stole. I mean, how many phones do you lose a month? Two?" Chad tried to say something but Ben stopped him. "As your captain, I ask that you leave Jay alone and get dressed. We have a game coming up this week." </p><p>Chad huffed in annoyance left Jay alone to get dressed. Chad soon left with the rest of the team as they were already dressed when Chad started attacking Jay. Now, it was just Ben and Jay alone in the room.</p><p>"Thanks for that, but I could've handled it." Jay was taking off his shirt as he spoke, man did this dude have the body of a god, at least that's what Ben thought. 'You sure Hercules ain't your dad?' Ben asked himself.  "No need to thank me, it's what friends do..." Ben looked at Jay, and oh did he take a mental picture of his figure. </p><p>"You see something you like?" Jay asked once he noticed the prince staring for a bit longer than he should. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Ben went back to changing, banging his head on the locker door when Jay wasn't looking. </p><p> </p><p>During practice, Chad kept insisting Jay was the one stealing from the boy's locker room, which prompted Jay to tackle Chad as many times as he could. To be fair, he had it coming. If you had been there; you would've done the same. </p><p>"Ben! Jay! Stay back for a second." said coach as he dismissed the team for the day. Jay and Ben looked at one another before heading back towards the coach. "You know the drill, two laps, and fifty push-ups whenever you're late. No move it, boys."</p><p> </p><p>Once the two were done the rest of the team had already left. Jay went straight to the showers while Ben just got his shit together. Ben walked towards the showers, passing Jay's on the way, and let's just say he saw something he liked. </p><p>"Can you stop looking at me like you're trying to figure out if I did steal or not," Jay spoke up as he began to shampoo his long, beautiful, hair. Ben hadn't realized he was staring, he wasn't doing it on purpose. He was just spacing out. "Hmm? Oh sorry, I just spaced out. I know you didn't steal." Ben went back to washing himself, thinking about a certain someone. </p><p>After a few minutes, he was done. However, the thing is he forgot his towel. Good job Ben, good job. Ben couldn't tell if Jay was still here or not, as he wasn't in the shower anymore and he couldn't see the lockers from where he was. Ben could either run and risk it all, or wait it out. </p><p>"Jay? You still here?" Ben asked, he didn't want to wait it out and if he ran he would end up falling. No one likes falling when they're naked. "Yeah, what's up?" Jay asked stepping into view so Ben could see him. Ben let out a nervous laugh as he looked around. </p><p>"I sort of forgot my towel, can you uh hand me one?" Ben asked embarrassed. At least it was just the two of them and not the whole team, that would be even more embarrassing. Especially with them being assholes sometimes. Or most of the time. Ben didn't get a response from Jay, 'he's probably laughing at me.' Ben thought. Then he was interrupted by the shower curtain being opened wider than it already was. </p><p>Ben was met with a half-naked jay, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Ben was having breathing problems as he stared at what he had in front of him. "Hey, my eyes are up here." Jay joked, he didn't mind the prince staring at him. He found it flattering. Ben cringed at how obvious he was being and looked up, avoiding eye contact with Jay. </p><p>"Hey don't be nervous, if you like what you see just say the word and it's yours." Jay leaned his head in making Ben step back hitting the shower wall. jay stepped in closer, his face getting inches closer to Ben's. Oh, how Ben wished he had a towel wrapped around himself right about now. </p><p>"Here's your towel, sir." Jay smirk before handing Ben the towel and stepping out. Ben stood there processing what just happened. He shook it off as Jay just playing around,  he wrapped his towel around himself and left the shower area. While he was clear, that didn't mean his mind weren't clouded with dirty thoughts.</p><p> He walked to his locker, it wasn't until he got to it that he remembered he and Jay had their lockers right by to each other. By now, Jay was in his boxers and drying his hair with a towel. </p><p>Jay kept stealing glances at the prince as he was getting dressed. Ben was hot, and Jay wouldn't mind having a taste of royalty. I mean who wouldn't. Jay knew Ben had a thing for him, he wasn't stupid.  Ben didn't keep it lowkey either, with all the staring and drooling. Jay figured it was time to make a move. </p><p>"So," Jay got up behind Ben, placing his hand on the boys hip. "Are you Pinocchio or are you just happy to see me?" Jay asked seductively. Ben was hoping jay didn't realize his problem but oh well. </p><p>"I-I, I'm sorry..." Ben wasn't sure what he was apologizing for or stuttering for that matter.  "It's fine, just take me out to dinner before you get any ideas." Jay used his hand on Ben's lower back to turn him around. They were almost the same height, with Jay being a few inches taller than Ben. </p><p>"Unless..." Jay lowered his head to get near Ben's ear, "you want to be my meal." He nibbled on his ear, causing Ben to bite his own lip. Ben felt his heart in his throat, he couldn't think of anything to say. Which was a shocker as he always had something to say. </p><p>"What? thieves got your tongue?" Jay wanted to steal a kiss from Ben, and Jay takes what he wants. Ben wouldn't mind Jay kissing him either. Those lips are just calling to Ben's lips. Jay moved his head, his lips hovering over Ben's. He waited for Ben to push him off, maybe this was just a hallucination or a dream. But it wasn't as Ben kissed jay, stealing a kiss from the thief. </p><p>Both boys pulled apart, almost like they couldn't believe what was happening. It wasn't long before they were attached by the lips again. It began as a soft and pure kiss, that was until Ben pulled jay closer and the passion grew. </p><p>All you could hear were moans and spit being swapped as the kiss grew. From ben leaving bite marks on Jay's collar to Jay leaving marks on Ben's neck, they wanted to go further but knew better than that. </p><p>"Before anything happens, let me take you out," Ben said once he was able to catch his breath. Kissing was quite the exercise. Ben had a point though, if he and Jay were wanted to go further, then didn't want his first time to be sex in a locker room. He wanted to know if Jay really liked him because he really liked Jay. </p><p>"On a date?" Jay asked as if he didn't know what Ben meant. "Yes, I like you, Jay. I really do." Jay's smile grew as he saw Ben's cheek go pink. He was as cute as a button. "Well, I like you too, like really like you." </p><p>Jay was a thief. A thief who stole Ben's heart, and among other things, if you catch my drift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. we fell in love in october - uma x mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tbh, i don’t ship uma x mal so yeah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>smoking cigarettes on the roof, you look so pretty and i love this view</p><p>Ben was hosting a dinner party when we crossed paths. It wasn't the first time we met, and it wouldn't be the last. She wore a turquoise dress that went past her knees, it was a simple dress but only she could make it work. She and I haven't seen each other in years, we graduated and didn't look back. We were part of different groups, cliques if you will, so we were never friends. I noticed her and admired her from afar. I was too scared to talk to her. Only she could make me nervous then, and she still makes me nervous now. </p><p>I felt silly like I was a silly little school girl with a crush on the popular boy. Evie kept telling me to talk to her, to grow a pair, and just start a conversation. Easy for her to say, she can get any girl with just a simple look. I was an adult now, I should be able to go up to someone and talk to them. I just couldn't do it. I had my eyes on her the whole night, watched who she talked to, watched her laugh along with the others. </p><p>It was getting late when I saw her exit the room. She went through the large doors by the back, where no one else stood. I took Evie's words into consideration and decided to go after her. She was outside in the balcony, resting her elbows on the railing. Her hands were on her shoulders, she seemed cold. September was coming to an end, October was soon to come so I didn't blame her. And, after all, we were just inside where it was warm. </p><p>She didn't notice me come out, so I stood there admiring her as she seemed deep in thought. Her hair was in a giant bun, like the one she had during prom night. Her earrings were long and gold, her shell necklace was still proudly wrapped around her neck. She was young and oh so beautiful. </p><p>"Are you going to just stand there for the rest of the night or actually talk to me?" Her voice brought me back and I felt myself go red as I realized she had noticed be standing there. She didn't move from the position she was in though, she didn't even turn to look at me as she spoke. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep on you. Just needed some air." She didn't believe me though, she just shook her head and took out a lighter from her bag. "You want one?" She asked as she held a cigarette in the air. "Yeah, sure." I walked towards her, hoping, praying I didn't fall or do anything that would embarrass me. She handed me the cigarette and took one out for herself. Once they were lit, she leaned against the railing and looked at me. </p><p>"I see you're still into the whole, looking from afar and not saying a word shtick." I didn't look at her, scared my eyes would reveal how nervous I saw. I continued to stare at the sunset, it was a mix of purple and pink with a touch of yellow as the sun was setting behind the clouds. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course, I knew what she was talking about, I was hoping she would drop it but she didn't. She didn't give up, that's something I always liked about her. She let out a puff of smoke before speaking. </p><p>"You think I don't notice, but I do. Since we were young, all you did was stare and follow me with your eyes. You were doing it tonight, I don't mind though. I find it flattering. How else would I have gotten you to come out here?" I was at a loss, she's known all this time? I probably looked like a total stalker. </p><p>"I don't know what to say." I finally looked at her. She didn't seem bothered by it like she said. Maybe she was pretending. "So how's life going for you, Mal?" She asked changing the subject. How was my life going? </p><p>"Decent I guess, I'm doing something that I love and I still have my best friends by my side." She looked at me like she didn't believe me. "But?" She asked. She knew how to read a person, and so, of course, she could tell I wasn't being truthful. </p><p>"I feel like I'm missing something or someone." At that point in my life, I didn't have a girlfriend, a fling here and there but never anything serious. I was hung up on the same girl as always. Her. </p><p>"I know what you mean, I can't enjoy things without feeling like there's a certain someone that needs to be there for me." Who would've thought she was talking about me. She reminds me all the time about how she always knew I had a thing for her, but she didn't want to make the first move. I'm glad she did though before it was too late. </p><p>we fell in love in october, that's why I love fall </p><p>It was October first, we were going on our first date. Five days after our little talk out in the balcony. It took her three days to call me, and it took me two days to stop screaming like a lunatic. I was excited, and who wouldn't be. I dragged Evie over to help me find an outfit, we were just going out for coffee but I still wanted to make an impression. </p><p>She wore a beige jacket that complimented her skin. Her hair wasn't in a bun any more, but in a ponytail now. She had ordered a gingerbread pumpkin latte and laughed before cringing as I hated gingerbread. I say hated because she taught me to love it. I ordered a simple green tea, and we decided to split a chocolate chip muffin. We were quiet as we waited for our drinks, neither of us knew what to say. Once the drinks came, we talked until we both had to leave. It was fun, it was just like I had pictured it when we were in school. </p><p>FIve days later, we went out again. This time I called,  I invited her to see a movie. Some slasher film that had just come out, Jay said it was the perfect date idea. We shared a large popcorn, our hands brushed as we reached for the popcorn each time. Every time a scary scene popped up she would coward into my side, and each time she did that I prayed she wouldn't notice how fast my heart was racing. </p><p>After the movie, we walked through the park that was near her apartment. She was talking to me about something that happened to one of the models she worked with. </p><p>"And she got mad at me, saying I photoshopped that bruise on her when in reality it was a birthmark." She worked for one of the most popular magazines here, she was a writer and photographer for both the magazine and their blog. She even wrote books on the side, books we all love. </p><p>"Woah, models are just woah. I mean, how did she not know it was there?" I asked, she simply shook her head and laughed. "Beats me." After our walk, I dropped her off at her apartment. I couldn't believe that even after living here for so long, we never once ran into each other. Now, I just see her every day when I wake up. </p><p>We continued to go on dates all throughout October. They were small simple dates, nothing too extreme like big fancy dinners at expensive restaurants. We would go to shops, and just walk around and pretend to buy things. </p><p>looking at the stars, admiring from a far  </p><p>It was Halloween, Ben and Carlos were hosting a Halloween party and had invited us. We went as comic book characters, she was Poison Ivy and I was Harley Quinn. It was a fun night of drinking and dancing. We hadn't labeled ourselves as anything yet, we were nervous to do so. We both had busy lives, it was a miracle we even had time for one another. </p><p>We danced as they played songs we didn't know the words to, her body was pressed against mine and I felt like I found my missing piece. Yeah I know we've only been dating for a month, but when you know, you know. I still felt silly though, I mean we didn't even label ourselves as a couple yet. </p><p>"You know, I hate that neither of us ever had the courage to ask the other out before we left school. I mean, imagine us walking around holding hands and just being better than everyone else." I agreed with her, if I hadn't been such a coward we could've been together longer but hey, we're together either way. </p><p>"Ugh imagine, such a chaotic duo." We laughed as we continued to waltz to an upbeat song. We had tired ourselves out and didn't feel like moving to the beat. Evie and Jay were looking at us from across the room, I still remember the teasing I underwent from those two because I didn't ask you out sooner. It's fine though because we teased Carlos for being the same way with Ben. </p><p>She brought me out to the balcony, the one where we first reunited again. We were smoking again, the moonlight was shining and you could almost hear the music from inside but not quite. The world felt at peace. </p><p>We hadn't kissed yet, all we ever did was hold hands and hug. We were taking it slow, real slow. All I wanted to do was stare at her, even though that's all I ever did. And I still do it a lot. I can't help myself, she's beautiful. </p><p>"Don't you think it's time we called each other girlfriends? Like, I want to post a picture of us and say, 'spending time with my girlfriend' or 'just got back from a date with my girlfriend.' It's cheesy, but maybe I like some cheddar in my life." I laughed as I took the last drag of my cigarette. </p><p>"Yeah, let's make it official, girlfriend." And that we did. Uma and I became girlfriends. A year later on that same day, she asked for my hand in marriage. Today, we celebrate five years together. So when you ask why I love october, you know why. </p><p>my girl, my girl, my girl, you will be my girl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. each other’s muse - jay x gil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pure fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gil couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at him. He looked around but no one was looking his way. Then he heard a noise, a click. The type of click that came from a camera, but when Gil looked around, no one had a camera with them. </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay asked as he sat next to his friend. Gil looked around one final time to make sure no one was taking a picture of him before he turned his attention towards Jay. "Oh no, nothing. What's up?" Gil tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he went back to his sketchbook. </p><p>"Just wanted to come and say hi. So, what are you drawing?" Jay asked trying to look over Gil's sketchbook. Gil wouldn't let him though, he quickly closed his sketchbook and pushed it aside. He totally wasn't sketching Jay at all. Not at all. </p><p>"Woah, okay then. So, are you doing anything later?" Gil thought about it for a second before answering. "No, not really. Why?" Jay smiled and took out two tickets from his bag. Gil could swear he saw a camera in there but didn't think much of it. </p><p>"Laser tag tournament, teams of two, be my partner?" Jay seemed so excited, he looked cute as a button. "Sure, that seems fun." Jay put the tickets back in his bag and looked at the time. "Okay well, I'll pick you up at 6:30. Maybe we can go get burgers beforehand." "It's a date."  Gil and Jay looked at each other as a blush covered each of their faces. </p><p>"So see you at 6:30?" Gil asked breaking the slightly awkward silence. "Yeah totally, I'll see ya." with that Jay grabbed his bag and walked away. Gil shook his head and went back to his sketchbook, time to finish what he started. A sketch of Jay, well so far it was just his face. It was coming along nicely, Gil really liked it.</p><p>Back in his dorm room, Jay was looking over the pictures he had taken today. Some cute angles of flowers and animals. A cutie. The usual. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you hear that?" Gil asked Harry as the clicking noise came back. Harry looked up at Gil confused as he didn't hear anything. "You don't hear it? Someone's taking pictures of us..." Gil stood up and looked around. He was getting really tired of this. Whoever was taking pictures of him was in line for an ass-kicking. </p><p>"We get it you're pretty, but I doubt someone's actually stalking you." Gil rolled his eyes before sitting back down. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the courtyard but Harry and him. "Well Gil's, I must get going. Have a date with little ol' Benny boo. Good luck finding your so-called stalker." Gil simply waved goodbye as he continued to sketch. </p><p>You guessed it, he was sketching Jay again, for like the millionth time. This time he was using a pen as he felt more confident. He thought he knew every feature of the boys face that he wouldn't mess up. That was until the clicking came back. Gil closed his sketchbook harshly before shoving it in his bag. He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. </p><p>He got up and looked around once more. There he saw a glimpse of long black hair hiding behind a tree. So his stalker was a girl huh? Well time to put a little princess in her place then. Gil grabbed his bag and ran towards the tree, which prompted whoever was behind the tree to run away too. As Gil saw the figure move, he started to question if this was a girl. </p><p>"Stop right there you creep!" Yelled Gil as he threw himself on to the person. They both fell, their bags landing a few feet from them and the camera, thankfully without a scratch, in arms reach. Gil reached towards the camera before the creep underneath him had time to react. </p><p>Gil lifted himself off the person, but not completely as he was sitting on their behind. </p><p>"Finally, I got you and your camera. So, show me who you are. No point denying it anymore, I have enough proof here to report you." Gil looked through the photos on the camera. There were a bunch of him, and Jay's friends? </p><p>The person under him let out a heavy sigh before turning his whole body around, making Gil feel uncomfortable in the position he was in... </p><p>"Jay?" Gil was not expecting Jay to be his stalker. "Why are you taking pictures of me?" Gil asked confused. Jay covered his face with his arm as he was too embarrassed to look at Gil. He had to come clean, there was no point in lying. </p><p>"You're really cute and photogenic I guess. I just wanted to capture your beauty, cause you're like really cute and I don't know. You're like my muse?" Jay confessed, he knew he should've asked Gil for his permission but he didn't think it would get this far. </p><p>"You think I'm cute?" Gil asked completely forgetting the whole stalker vibe he was getting before. "Well yeah, don't you?" Jay asked as he thought everyone knew how cute Gil was, including Gil himself. "Well, yeah, but I don't want to sound vain or anything." Gil tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, something he did when he was nervous, which he only did when he was around Jay. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I guess I came off as creepy didn't I?" Gil shook his head as he got off of Jay. "Not really," He reached for his bag and took out his sketchbook. He handed it to Jay and let him finally see what was inside. "I kind of do the same thing." Gil smiled at the response he received from Jay. </p><p>"Woah, these are all me. You're... you're so talented. You're amazing." Jay didn't know what went through his mind as he hugged Gil. He even kissed his cheek as he pulled away from the hug. The two boys froze as they realized what Jay did. They were inches from each other's faces. They looked at each other's lips, slowly moving closer and closer. They've been desperately looking forward to this, both boys had been crushing on one another for so long. </p><p>Their lips brushed against one another before they finally closed the space between them. Jay's lips were soft and had a touch of honey lip balm, while Gil's lips were smooth and cherry flavored. Their heads tilted slowly as they adjusted themselves. Jay's hands were on Gil's knees, Gil had one hand on jay's cheek and the other on the grass beneath them. Their lips moved in sync, it wasn't a heated kissed but an almost love-filled one. They didn't need to take it far to show how much both boys wanted this. </p><p>The boys pulled away slowly as they didn't want to break apart, but hey you need to breathe to live. Gil let out a laugh as the realization hit him. </p><p>"What's so funny?" Jay asked amused at the boy's reaction. "We kissed after I tackled you to the ground, it's just so unexpected." Jay looked at Gil seriously before laughing along with him. "You're right, I should probably apologize for being weird." Gil shook his head and reached for the camera. </p><p>"Keep them, I like them. I could be a model." Jay grabbed the camera from Gil's hand and looked over the pictures. "Yeah, you could totally be a model. Or an artist, after all, you're fucking amazing." Gil, jokingly, punched Jay's shoulder. "Thanks, but not really. It's my inspiration that makes me amazing." Jay blushed as he remembered Gil sketched him a lot. </p><p>"We're like each other's muse, I like that." "Yeah, I like that too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. you belong with me - evie x mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: verbal abuse? not much physical, just watch out cause it's domestic abuse :/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘you're on the phone with your girlfriend. she's upset. she's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do’</p><p>"Audrey is not like that... No babe please." Evie was on the phone with her girlfriend Audrey, they were arguing. Well, it was Audrey yelling at Evie and Evie putting up with it. Mal couldn't help but bang her head against the window as she listened to the conversation. 'Evie could do so much better.' Mal thought, but what she meant was 'Evie and I are a better fit than her and Audrey.'</p><p>"What was that about?" Mal asked once Evie was done. She knew what it was, Audrey accused Evie of cheating all the time just because she has friends. The girl can't have friends now? Audrey was just the worst girlfriend for Evie, always giving her backhanded compliments. Always belittled her accomplishments. </p><p>"She thinks I shouldn't be seen with Carlos and Jay anymore, that people think we're together and that it ruins my 'popularity rank'." Mal rolled her eyes, Audrey was unbelievable. "You're not gonna listen to her right?" Mal asked, Evie always did what Audrey told her to do but this... This is crossing the line. </p><p>"Well of course not, but for now I'm going to have lunch at Audrey's table. Sorry, M." </p><p>‘but she wears short skirts, i wear t-shirts. she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers’</p><p>"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Evie asked as she and Mal watched the game. Audrey was in her cheer outfit, cheering the team on like her life depended on it. Though she wouldn't stop staring at a certain prince boy. </p><p>"Stunning." Mal wasn't shy at hiding how much she didn't like Audrey. She and Mal were friends, they learned to get along but oh did things turn ugly. Audrey kept pressuring Mal to 'spill the beans' on who she liked, and once Mal did... Well, Audrey is now dating her so... Yeah, Mal told Audrey she liked Evie, and Audrey asked Evie out the next fucking day. </p><p>‘dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time’</p><p>Oh, how Mal wished Evie could look at her the way she looked at Audrey. Mal tried so hard to make Evie understand that her relationship with Audrey wasn't healthy, but she didn't listen. Mal thought Evie was under a love spell but no, she liked Audrey. The girl was controlling, manipulative, and just downright bad for Evie. </p><p>"And just like that ladies and gents, Auradon Prep won the game!" The crowd irrupted into louder cheers than before. Evie ran down the bleachers to go hug her girlfriend and congratulate her friends, Mal was right behind her but walked at a slower pace as she didn't want to see Audrey kiss Evie. </p><p>The thing was when Evie reached the spot Audrey was just at... She was gone. She had run off to congratulate Ben, which by the looks of it confused both him and Evie. Evie stood there for a few seconds waiting for Audrey to come back but she never did. Mal walked over to her to comfort her. </p><p>"They're good friends, it's fine." Evie always made excuses for Audrey, Mal was tired of it but she'll be there for Evie whenever the blue-haired girl needed her. "Of course honey, let's go say hi to Jay and Carlos." Mal walked Evie over to the other half of the core four. </p><p>Mal held Evie's hand the whole time, she should've let go but she didn't. She regretted not letting go as Evie got yelled at again that night. </p><p>‘you belong with me’</p><p>Evie and Mal were on the bleachers going over their notes as they had a test after lunch. They were laughing at a remark Mal had made about a passing student when Audrey stomped over to them. </p><p>"Evie! You're suppose to be with me during lunch! Why are you here with her?!" Audrey was furious, but so was Mal. 'would it be cannibalism if I turned into a dragon and ate her?' Mal asked herself as Audrey continued to complain about Mal. Yeah, she was complaining about Mal as if Mal wasn't right in front of her.</p><p>"Let's go, now!" Audrey grabbed Evie's arm and pulled her up forcefully. "Ouch, babe easy. You're hurting me." Mal was brought back from daydreaming of dragons and eating princesses. </p><p>"Let her go!" Mal pushed Audrey away causing her to fall, but she could've done worse I mean she let Audrey off easy. "Babe! Mal, how could you?" Evie got up to help her girlfriend up, even though she wasn't really hurt. "Evie! Look at your arm, she left a bruise. You can't actually feel sorry for her." Mal got quiet when Evie glared at her, Evie was in too deep. Audrey brainwashed her. </p><p>See, this is what happens when you raised your kids to be spoiled little shits. They think they're better than everyone and treat others like shit. Audrey was verbally abusive towards Evie, but now she had the guts to hurt her? Mal knew that getting out of an abusive relationship was hard, she had to help Evie get out of hers before it was too late. Feelings aside, she was going this because she cares too much about her. </p><p>‘and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, i haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down’</p><p>Evie and Mal were out by the garden enjoying their ice cream, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. Just like in the good old days before relationships and school got in the way. </p><p>Everything seemed normal, two friends just enjoying each other's presence until a certain someone walked over. Audrey was getting fed up with seeing Evie with Mal. </p><p>"Evie, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Audrey asked in the fakest happy tone ever. Evie looked at her to Mal before answering, wasn't it obvious what she was doing...</p><p>"Enjoying ice cream with Mal..." Mal didn't understand why Evie ever agreed to go out with Audrey. To her knowledge, Evie never showed an interest in the girl. She could see why she fell for her though, Audrey first came off as sweet and charming. Like a real princess. Once you got to know her though, she was a nightmare. Mal didn't see it before when they were still friends, but once they broke off the friendship Mal was able to see how Audrey was just the worst person ever. </p><p>All the backhanded compliments. Putting Mal down to lift herself up, getting mad or upset that she would hang out with Carlos, Jay, or Evie. </p><p>"Yes, but I thought I told you- Sorry, I thought I asked you to stop seeing her," Audrey spoke as if Mal wasn't right next to her, again. "Yes, but Mal is my best friend. I can't just stop hanging out with her." Audrey didn't care what Evie had to say though. </p><p>Truth be told, she was only with Evie because Ben didn't want her. Then, when Mal chose Evie over her, she was fed up. She wanted to hurt Mal for not liking her back, and what better way to do it than to hurt who she loved. Though now, Audrey was over Mal. Like Mal had said, she was raised wrong and so this happened. </p><p>"Oh Eves, we have to go see Fairy Godmother remember? Yeah, let's go." Evie looked at Mal confused but didn't have time to ask questions as Mal, softly, grabbed her wrist, and carefully pulled her along. Mal needed to get her away from Audrey right now. </p><p>‘i'm  the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry’</p><p>"Am I not pretty enough?" Evie asked herself as she looked in the mirror. She wasn't alone though, Mal was with her in the room. Mal looked up from her spellbook, she got bored and went back to learning the spells. Just don't tell Fairy Godmother. </p><p>"Evie, you're like the prettiest girl in Auradon." Mal went back to her spellbook, thinking this wasn't anything serious. Oh, boy was she wrong. Evie didn't hear her though, she zoned out as she began to point out her imperfections, even though there were none. </p><p>"Maybe I'll get my nose done. Are my lips too big? The bottom one is... Maybe I need to lose some of the face fat." Mal slammed her book shut, she wasn't going to listen to Evie point out what wasn't there. </p><p>Evie used to do this back on the Isle. When her mother would tell her she wasn't pretty enough, or as pretty as she once was. The Evil Queen lived up to her name, she was evil. Evie used to try so hard to be perfect, once they left the isle that cycle broke and Evie learned to love herself. Now it was starting again, and Mal wasn't going to let it happen. </p><p>"Evie!" Mal called Evie's name, not to harshly though as to not upset her. It took a while to snap Evie out of it but when she did, Evie started crying. </p><p>"I- I'm sorry Mal, I thought you were Audrey. T-then Audrey transformed into m-my mother and I-I-I... I felt like I was back on the Isle..." Mal had to think of something, try to brighten up the mood. </p><p>"If I was your mother then the mirror would've broken into pieces. I mean, have you seen your mother. Honey, we all know she was just jealous of you." Evie let out a couple of sniffles before letting out a small giggle. </p><p>"Even as a dragon I'm prettier than her. I mean, who pissed in her cereal and made her a bitter queen." It was working, Evie started to feel better. Mal always knew how to help her. She was always there for her, too bad Mal didn't like her the same way she liked her. </p><p>That's right, Evie likes mal. Heck, she loves her, she should be with Mal. Mal could treat her better than Audrey, but it wouldn't work. You see when Mal told Audrey she liked Evie... little miss Audrey went and told Evie that mal didn't like her and that she would never be interested in her. Hearing that broke Evie's heart, so she got with Audrey. she wanted a relationship and Audrey was open to having one with Evie. </p><p>"Mal, I don't think I want to be with Audrey anymore." Evie was looking at the mirror. It took her so long to love herself, she wasn't going to let Audrey take that away from her. </p><p>"That's perfectly fine E, I'll help you break things off with her. Just remember that I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you. I love you, Eves." Evie started to cry again, she would be free from Audrey finally. She tried breaking up with her but Audrey would always say something to charm her. Evie knew better than to stay in that kind of relationship but she couldn't leave. She tried and it was hard. Now it was time to finally be set free. She was in auradon, she didn't have to deal with abusive shits anymore. </p><p>"I love you too M, I mean it. I love you." Evie didn't care if Mal didn't return her feelings, as long as she had her as a friend was all that mattered. She could get over her silly crush and move on. She just didn't want to lose Mal. </p><p>"Once you and Audrey are officially over, let me take you out for dinner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. mind reader - ben x carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos has a gift, one he's had for a long time. He can read minds. He discovered this ability when he was young and since then has been learning how to control it. He can tell the voices apart, or at least the ones he knows. Since he spent so much time with his friends he can tell them apart easily, the same goes for his mother and some of the other Isle kids from Dragon Hall. However, when he arrived at Auradon his mind went crazy. New voices filled his mind and he couldn't tell who was who. He was expecting that, but he figured he was 'advanced' enough to easily adapt to the new voices. That was not the case.</p><p>Since he's still trying to learn to distinguish the voices, he shuts his head off. He avoids the voices, after all, he did think it was sort of invasive. Everyone had the right to their privacy and Carlos shouldn't invade that. They've been in Auradon for almost a week now when something weird happened. Carlos heard a voice, even after having hit the off switch. The voice was loud, so loud it was able to slip through the 'wall' that Carlos had built up. He didn't know how that was possible, but he didn't feel comfortable listening to these thoughts. </p><p>For starters, they were kind of naughty. They weren't just dirty thoughts, they were dirty thought about Carlos. Yeah, that made the whole situation a whole lot worse. Carlos could barely concentrate on the work in front of him as the voice only grew louder. He looked around and tried to see who it might be, but everyone was staring either down at their work or at the teacher. </p><p>'Oh just look at him, those lips are just so... kissable.  I just met Carlos but I'm ready to risk it all for him'  Carlos couldn't help himself when he ran his thumb over his lip, were they really kissable? 'Oh that's so hot' Carlos couldn't help but blush, he shouldn't really pay attention to the voice but he's never really been complimented like that. </p><p>'I would love to have him in my room, looking all innocent with that giant blush spread over his cheeks' Carlos looked up again hoping to catch the person but again everyone was busy. Whoever was having these thoughts should calm down,  Carlos De Vil doesn't go on just anyone's bed. Take him out to dinner first. </p><p>"You okay Carlos?" Carlos turned to look at prince Ben, who was sitting right next to him. "Oh yeah, of course, why?" Carlos asked as he tried to hide the blush. "You seem nervous, is everything okay?" He nodded before going back to his school work. 'I just want to kiss him right now, throw him on the desk and ruin him' Carlos felt his whole face go red, these thoughts are starting to become naughty and he doesn't know how he feels about it. He didn't think the people in Auradon were like this.</p><p>Besides that, Carlos wondered whether the person having these thoughts was either a boy or a girl. If it was a girl, well then Carlos wouldn't be interested, now if it's a boy then Carlos is on board. </p><p>The bell rang and everyone began to leave, Carlos was both thankful and disappointed. He wanted to know what else this person thought about him, but he also didn't want to know. It was a very complicated thing. "I'll see you later Carlos." Ben waved goodbye to Carlos as they both left the classroom together. "See ya."  Both boys went their separate ways, but Carlos wasn't far from the prince's thoughts. </p><p>"Hey bro, how was class?" Jay asked as he swung his arm around Carlos' shoulder. Evie and Mal walked next to them as they held hands, "Well something must've happened, you're as red as a tomato." Evie pointed out as they walked. They began to ask and ask but Carlos didn't know if he should say. </p><p> </p><p>"Well okay, since you guys won't drop it. You know how I can hear people's thoughts, or well, read minds. Whatever you wanna call it, it's not important. Anyways, in class, someone was having really weird thoughts. It's none of my business I know, but when they're about me then it becomes my business." The three vk's stopped walking and looked at Carlos with confusion and eyes that yelled, 'tell me more.'</p><p>"Well they talked about wanting to throw me on the table and... Um, ruin me. That my lips are kissable and that they want to see on their bed looking all innocent. It was very weird." Jay began to make wolf-like whistles while Mal and Evie cooed making Carlos blush as people began to stare. "Who do you think it is?" Asked Jay as they calmed down. Carlos shrugged, "I can't tell, I can't pinpoint the voices. They all sound the same until I get to know them." Mal gasped as she realized something, her gasp scared the three as they thought something bad happened. </p><p>"Don't you have a class with that prince dude? What if it's him? I mean, have you seen how he looks at you?" Carlos shook his head, he didn't believe that. "Oh man I totally see it, it's always the goody-two-shoes who turn out to be a little freaky." Jay joked causing Carlos to nudge him. "I doubt it." But the three wouldn't stop teasing. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos was running for his life as a dog chased him, he was scared out of his mind as he ran. The dog came out of nowhere and he didn't know what to do. He could hear Ben calling after him but he didn't dare turn back and look. Carlos ended up climbing a tree just to escape the dog. </p><p>"Carlos you have nothing to worry about, he's harmless." Ben picked up the dog and carried him like a baby. "He's a monster, he's going to eat you Ben be careful!" The dog didn't attack though, and so Carlos began to calm down a bit. 'He's adorable when he looks all scared and innocent.' Carlos tried to ignore the voice, but couldn't. They were the only ones around, but Carlos didn't want to believe Ben had just called him cute. </p><p>"I guess I was wrong about dogs, he is kinda cute." Carlos rubbed the dog's belly as Ben just watched him. 'And so are you.'  It has to be ben, he must've been the one having those thoughts during class. Carlos didn't want to admit it, he knew what his friends would say. They wouldn't judge, they'd just tease but even then Carlos didn't want to hear the teasing or the 'i told you so's'. Would it be so bad if the person having those thoughts about Carlos was Ben? 'Would it be so bad if I just pinned him against the tree and kissed him?' </p><p>"Yes, it would!" Carlos didn't mean to say anything, he didn't mean to really. "What?" Ben asked looking up from Dude. "You know if you have something to say, say it now instead of just thinking it." Well, he already said something, why stop now? The classroom wasn't the first time he heard these thoughts, at first he thought it was Audrey. When they first arrived, he heard 'Oh he's really cute even with chocolate all over his face' and so he thought it was Audrey. He knew it wasn't Fairy Godmother, and he didn't think it was Ben as he looked like the straightest person ever. It was all innocent until now. </p><p>"Carlos, I don't know what you're talking about." Ben put Dude down and the dog hurried away. The two were both alone now. "Oh stop acting all innocent, I can hear you. You want to kiss me, you want on your bed, on your desk, and even here! Just ask, maybe I'll say yes." Ben tried not to blush, he really tried but he knew exactly what Carlos was talking about. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Carlos rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Fine! I'll just pretend I don't hear you, have it your way I guess." Ben really didn't know what was going on, how did Carlos know he was thinking those things? "Wait! Carlos, how did you know?" Well, now Carlos was in a pickle now. How was he to explain that he could read minds? </p><p>"I guessed?" Carlos mentally slapped himself for how it came out. "You guessed?" Ben clearly didn't believe Carlos so he had to come clean. "Okay, I heard you. Well, I didn't think it was you at first, but now I know. In class, your thoughts were so loud that I couldn't ignore them. Especially since they were about me. You know if you liked me you could've just said so." Ben didn't know what to say but he knew how he felt. He was embarrassed, the most embarrassed he's ever felt. </p><p>"I-I... wait what? You heard my thoughts?" Carlos nodded as he leaned against the tree. "Yes, I can read minds. Keep up." Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time, he could. This was Auradon after all, the land of fairytale endings and magic. "Oo... I mean... I... can I kiss you?" Carlos shook his head which saddened bed. "Don't ask, pin me against the tree, and kiss me. Do it, don't think it." Ben was nervous, but his beastly side roared with enthusiasm. </p><p>Ben walked up to Carlos and cupped his face, he would've liked to pin Carlos against the tree but the boy was already leaning against it. Ben didn't hesitate to kiss Carlos, he smashed their lips together because it's all he's been dying to do since Carlos arrived. Carlos didn't know how he felt for the prince, all he knew was that he liked the way their lips moved against each other. Did he liked Ben? Well, he did find him attractive and nice, he could get to know him more. Maybe in more ways than one. </p><p>Ben had moved his hands down to Carlos' waist while Carlos moved his hands up and wrapped them around Ben's neck. Both boys were panting each time they split to catch a breath of air, each time they just wanted each other more and more. Carlos didn't realize how much he wanted this, he never really saw the prince this way until now. Ben's hand found its way up Carlos shirt, his touch ran shivers down his spine. Carlos played with the hairs on the back of bens hair, tugging them each time Ben bit down on Carlos' lip. </p><p>Though they let out soft and silent moans, their thoughts were loud, fuzzy, and blurry. They forgot they were in the forest until Dude came back. He let out a bark causing them to break apart, panting as they were breathless. They didn't separate from each other though, they stood there and looked at each other. </p><p>"Come see me tonight." "What about Jay?" Ben asked reminding Carlos that he had a roommate. "I'll make him room with the girls unless you wanna invite me over?" 'Is he implying we...?' "That's exactly what I'm implying Benny boo, it'll be fun. We'll see what happens afterwards." Carlos kissed Ben's cheek before he moved from under him. He began to walk away with Dude by his side before stopping. </p><p>"Don't forget to get some protection, Benny boo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. perfect - audrey x jane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>listen to perfect by ed sheeran while reading :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey's p.o.v</p><p>I looked over at the girl next to me. Jane had fallen asleep during the movie, she looks beautiful even when she's asleep. I carefully got up and went to turn off the tv so she didn't wake up from her slumber. It was only eleven on a Saturday night, and I don't usually go to sleep until midnight. I got my phone and my headphones before going back to bed. I put my headphones on before putting my playlist on shuffle, 'songs to dance to at our wedding'.  A silly title, I know but I need to get ahead with the planning. I know I want to marry Jane, and I just hope she wants to marry me too. </p><p>   ‘i found a love for me. oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. well, i found a girl, beautiful and sweet. oh, i never knew you were the someone waiting for me.’</p><p>It's safe to say that I am in love with Jane. It took me a while to kiss the girl, yeah, but from the moment I met her I knew I wanted her and only her. It was quite the ride getting here, there were many sharp turns and bumpy roads.  Jane was always a fighter, and she taught me how to become one too.</p><p>cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. i will not give you up this time, but darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own and in your eyes, you're holding mine. </p><p>I remember the first time I met her, we were so young but that didn't matter. </p><p>I was at Ben's house for a play date and we were waiting for a new friend to come. He had met her before me and he was excited for us to meet, but I was jealous. I didn't want the new girl to mess up our friendship so I was cranky. When Fairy Godmother arrived with Jane, my bitterness washed away. She was wearing a white bow and a baby blue dress with a pink bracelet, her signature colors. She was beautiful, and I knew I wanted to be her friend. Well back then that's all I wanted, to be her friend. And that's what we were, but things were different compared to my friendship with the other girls. </p><p>I would hold her hand, hug her whenever I could, and whenever she and I had sleepovers we slept in the same bed. I was never that way with the other girls, Jane was always special to me. I had her on this high pedestal compared to the others, even to Ben who I've known since birth. We would play house, I was the mommy and Jane was the daddy while ben was the baby. Playing pretend wife and wife, though we would say, wife and husband, seemed so normal. I would tell Fairy Godmother that I wanted to be with Jane forever, and she would only laugh and say I had her blessing. </p><p>I remember throwing a tantrum when grandma told me I shouldn't play with Jane the way I did, she would say it wasn't normal and that I was to marry Ben. Back then I didn't know what marrying Ben had to do with anything, but now it's clear as day. That's what they wanted for us, both of our families. Ben and I were to fall in love and get married, well obviously that didn't turn out like they wanted it to. I remember crying my little heart out when they talked about us looking cute together, I yelled saying Ben was ugly and I didn't want to marry him. Ben didn't seem to mind, instead, he went and got Jane to calm me down. I guess he's always known that I wanted to be with Jane. I remember the conversation we had when we were at his birthday party, it seemed silly at first obviously because we were just kids. </p><p>"I know you don't want me Aud's, that's okay. You and Jane are forever, you and me are for never." Yes, I know that our way of speaking was off but we were children so give me a break. "Yes Benny boo, me and Jane forever. She's my best best best friend, you're my best friend. Only one best, sorry." Yes because the amount of best determined everything. "You love her, that's okay." Yeah, even he could tell I loved her, I'm sure by now everyone knows how much I love her. "Yes I love her very very much, and you too okay? We're all best friends forever." And that we were, all four of us. Chad, Ben, Jane, and I. Then, when we were ten Lonnie joined our little group, and when we were thirteen Doug joined. Ah, I remember when we became teenagers, I mean we're still teenagers but we're older and wiser compared to what we were like at thirteen. </p><p>baby, in dancing in the dark with you between my arms. barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. when you said you looked a mess, i whispered underneath my breath but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight. </p><p>By thirteen, Ben and I had started dating. My feelings for Jane were pushed to the side as I said we were just really close friends. Grandma wanted me to marry Ben, she pushed me to it and I didn't want to disappoint her. So Ben and I began dating, and I would tell myself that Jane was nothing to me other than just a friend. Of course, it hurt though, I was living with internalized homophobia. I remember how angry I was when Lonnie asked Jane out, I went off on both of them and used words I shouldn't have. I was angrier that Jane said yes, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Plus, she didn't really think of it as a date, her little innocent mind. </p><p>Of course, I apologized though, and they both forgave me. I remember Chad told me the only reason Lonnie forgave me was because, a, she knew I was in love with Jane, and b, because jane was able to forgive me. Of course I denied the fact that I had feelings for Jane and began to push myself more towards being with Ben. I still remember the times he and I would kiss, it felt gross and uncomfortable. It didn't feel right, and we both knew it but didn't say anything. I didn't want to let grandma down, but in the end, I did. </p><p>I remember Jane and I were having a sleepover for my birthday, and we were in my room dancing to whatever was playing on the radio. We had just finished painting each other's nails so we thought jumping around would make them dry faster. Then the radio put on a love song, one that's great to slow dance to. I remember Jane cringed because she didn't know how to slow dance. I decided to teach her, I said "As your best friend, it is my duty to teach you how to be a proper princess." With an exaggerated accent. </p><p>We began to slow dance to the song, I told her to follow my lead and relax. She would look down at our feet to make sure she didn't step on me but I told her it was fine. Once she got the hang of it we danced as we stared into each other's eyes. I kept getting mad at myself for blushing, but she was blushing too. I kept saying to myself that she looked beautiful, and that it would be better if we were in big gowns waltzing to a live band. I told myself that I only found her beautiful because I had insecurities, and I was an idiot for believing myself. I was so in my head that I didn't notice she had begun to speak. </p><p>"I'll never be a proper princess, I'm not a princess nor am I beautiful." I shook my head in disapproval. "You're beautiful Jane darling, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. To me, you're a princess, and one day you'll be a queen. I just know it." She blushed, her cheeks going even more pinkish than before. "Thank you, Audrey." "Always my darling Jane." That night we fell asleep on my bed next to each other, our legs tangled and our faces a few inches apart. Grandma found us like that and when Jane left, she yelled at me. She called Jane horrendous names and I yelled at her for doing so. I hid in my room crying, and I came to terms that yes maybe I did like jane but I couldn't be with her in that way. I spend the day researching the terms for what I was, a lesbian, and took all these quizzes I found online to see if I was gay or not. surprise, I am!</p><p>well i found a woman, stronger than anyone i know. she shares my dreams, i hope that someday i'll share her home. i found a love, to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own. </p><p>I remember sneaking out that night and running all the way to Bens. I remember how the guards gave me weird looks for showing up so close to midnight. I remember thanking the gods that we were about to start school at Auradon Prep and we would have dorms there rather than staying home with our families. I stood there in front of the guards and I called Ben to come get me. In a matter of minutes, he arrived and asked the guards to promise not to tell on us. They agreed, and so we ran up to his room. The first thing I did was throw myself on his bed and cried. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.  </p><p>"Ben, I'm gay." Was the first thing I said after calming down. "Me too." Was his response, and I felt like crying again. Not because I felt betrayed or anything of course, but because I felt relieved. I was scared that he would disapprove and kick me out, but he didn't. He hugged me and comforted me, he told me it was okay and that I shouldn't have been scared to admit it. That he'd always be there for me, and he is a man of his word after all. "So, are you going to tell Jane?" He asked, and I took it the wrong way of course. </p><p>"I don't like Jane, she's just my best friend." He gave me a look of confusion. "I never said you liked her, I just meant are you going to tell her you're gay?" Yeah, I realized too late that I basically admitted to liking her. "Yeah, of course, I'm telling her." And so I did. I spend the night with Ben talking about jane, well I did most of the speaking like always. I was such a fool in love, I just needed to admit it instead of excusing it as 'normal best friend behavior.' </p><p>When I went home the next morning, I was met with a yelling grandmother. She scolded me for leaving in the night, but when I told her I was with Ben she was okay with it. That was until I told we we broke up, she got angry and locked me in the room. She yelled about how mother could keep a man in her sleep and how years of planning went down the drain. I remember calling Jane crying because I was locked in my room. I wanted to climb out my window like before but she had stationed guards to stand outside my window to make sure I didn't sneak out again. </p><p>Thankfully mother came back and grandma acted like nothing happened. I remember running out of my room and out the door, I was heading to Jane's place. She always made me feel safe and sound, and loved of course. I knocked on the door and Fairy Godmother let me in, I dashed to her room and didn't bother knocking. She was taken by surprise and the first thing I did was hug her. She didn't bother questioning it and hugged me back with as much passion as I gave. I should've told her right there and then about I felt, but I was too much of a coward. </p><p>we are still kids, but we're so in love. fighting against all odds, i know we'll be alright this time. darling, just hold my hand, be my girl, I'll be your man. i see my future in your eyes. </p><p>It was the last day of summer and the king hosted a small get together for the three families. Of course, Ben invited Lonnie, Chad, and Doug, since they were like family King Adam didn't mind. </p><p>We were all running around chasing each other with water guns. Chad and Ben were one team, Lonnie and Doug another, and of course, Jane and I were one. The last one to get soaked won, and so far Jane and I were both dry to the bone. Doug and Chad had already gotten sprayed, so we had Ben and Lonnie on our tails. </p><p>We had managed to outrun them as we ran up a hill, they hadn't noticed us so we decided to take a break. We were catching our breath, the way the wind hit our face, and the way the grass felt between our toes was everything. It was just us on top of the hill, laughing and out of breath. The sun was only now starting to set, and Jane looked so beautiful standing there.</p><p> "Jane," I whispered and she looked up at me with the widest smile I've ever seen. Something took over me, bravery, and my hand found its way to the back of her head. Her hair was between my fingers, there was a sparkle in her eye and I did it. I kissed her. </p><p>It was a short and simple kiss, basically a peck. That one little kiss was better than any kiss Ben and I ever shared. I felt sparks, I know it sounds cliche but it was true. "Audrey..." Jane was a blushing mess, she covered her face with her hands as she tried to hide it. "Don't, you look tots adorable blushing." Before either one of us made another move we were hit. </p><p>"Haha, I win!" Lonnie yelled as she ran away leaving us soaking wet. "Oh, I am so getting her back, let's go, Jane!" We grabbed our water guns and chased after her, payback for ruining our moment. </p><p>As I watched Jane shoot water at Lonnie, I found myself falling more in love with her than before. She was laughing and enjoying herself, it was the most beautiful thing ever. After we had gotten our revenge, all of us sat by the bonfire making s'mores while the adults were inside having drinks. Jane and I were under a towel together, we were basically cuddling. I remember placing a kiss on her cheek which caused everyone to whistle and clap, which was super embarrassing. </p><p>baby, i'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. when i saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. i don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight. </p><p>Jane and I started dating of course, but in secret. We didn't want anyone besides our friends to know, who knows what people would say. I was scared that my grandma would find out and send me away. I remember the time she slapped me because I told her I didn't want to be with Ben and that she should just drop it. It was the first time she raised her hand at me, but it wasn't the last. </p><p>I remember she had requested I get my own dorm, but Jane and I begged Fairy Godmother to put us together. She thankfully listened to us and that's we're in the same dorm. Of course, she didn't think much about it, she just shrugged it off because we've been friends for forever. The first night we cuddled, we were both so nervous. We've been sleeping in the same bed since we were kids, but it was different. We were cuddling as girlfriends rather than best friends. Soon after we stopped being nervous, after all, we were used to doing it. </p><p>Rooming with Jane was and is the best thing ever, I mean we share everything. Clothes, makeup, shoes and whatnot. We could kiss and cuddle without worrying about my grandma walking in and yelling at us. We did however have to lock the door because our friends don't know not to knock, the amount of times they've walked in on us kissing is too many for our liking. Other than that, everything was perfect. Then Jane decided we should tell Fairy Godmother about us. I was terrified. My biggest concern was her deciding to put us in different dorms.</p><p>That was not the case however, Fairy Godmother was very supportive. She just made us promise that us being together wouldn't cause our school work to be affected. Since we were both perfect students we knew that wouldn't happen. After that, she gave us her blessing and we were okay. However I made sure she promised to not tell my grandma, she promised and so we went back to our room. Jane was beyond thrilled to see her mother being so accepting. </p><p>"Oh Audrey, I love you so much." </p><p>baby, i'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. i have faith in what i see</p><p>Yes, the ' I love you's'. What could I say other than I love you too? I mean I love her, I've always loved her obviously. I just didn't think we'd be saying it so early, I didn't even think she felt that way about me too. I was glad nonetheless. I really do love her, and I always will. Everything was perfect, up until Ben made his first proclamation.</p><p> I was a nervous wreck of course, I mean the daughter of Maleficent was coming over and I'm the daughter of Sleeping Beauty! However, I was on the welcoming committee so I had to be mature about this. </p><p>I tried of course but failed. I remember how nervous Ben, Jane, and I were as we stood there waiting for the limo to arrive with the new students. When it did, I was both excited and scared, what if they were evil? Of course, now I don't think that obviously as we all became close friends. However, it wasn't always like that of course. The moment Mal got out of the car, I saw how she was looking at my Jane. I did not like it one bit, and when Ben introduced us I made sure to make it clear Jane was my girlfriend. </p><p>That didn't stop Mal from trying to get close to her, I was beyond angry. How dare she come here and flirt with my girlfriend. She even cornered her in the bathroom and changed her hair, I was only mad because Jane went from looking like my sweet and innocent girl to a sexy and daring bad girl. It was a really hot change, but I was still mad because people thought it was okay to flirt with her in front of me! Like, how rude! </p><p>I remember I was with Jane by the lockers and Mal was staring at her, now I'm not the jealous type but I didn't like the type of attention Mal was giving her. So, I grabbed Jane and kissed her, I had her against the locker and kissed her so passionately I thought we would make a dent on the lockers. Jane didn't question it one bit and kissed back, when we pulled away I noticed Mal had left and I was pleased. </p><p>Soon after, Mal began dating Evie, Ben dated Carlos, and Chad dated Jay. I became good friends with Mal after she had defended us from my grandma. </p><p>It was family day, Jane and I were holding hands as we walked around and talked to people. I wasn't aware that grandma was coming after she told me she had other business to attend too. Since I thought she wasn't coming, I wasn't afraid to hold Jane's hand or quickly place a kiss on her lips here and there. That was until grandma saw us. </p><p>"Audrey, what on earth are you doing? Let her go this instant!" I quickly turned around to see her standing there with such a disapproving look on her face. "Nana, I can explain." She wouldn't let me talk, she never lets me talk. "No, we're going home now! I knew I shouldn't of let you come here, I'll send you somewhere where this behavior isn't allowed. Now Audrey!" I didn't move, I held Jane's hand tighter than ever. "No Nana. I love Jane, and there's nothing you can do to stop that." She walked closer to me and raised her hand in the air, I knew what was coming so I closed my eyes. She slap never came though. </p><p>"Queen Leah please, you're making a scene. Now, I don't see a problem here so I'd advise you to leave these girls alone. They're not hurting anyone, you on the other hand are. If you know what's best for you, leave." I opened one eye and saw Mal standing there holding my grandmas hand high in the air. "That is no way to speak to me!" I don't know what Mal did but grandma walked away screaming something about Maleficent being in Auradon and what not. </p><p>"I- Thank you, Mal." Mal shrugged and smiled. "It's nothing, us gays got to stick together." Jane and I laughed and hugged her, which she wasn't a fan of but she didn't push us away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a blue-haired princess waiting for me. See ya girls." </p><p>now i know j have met an angel in person and she looks perfect. i don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight. </p><p>"Audrey? What are you still doing up?" As the song ended, I heard Jane's voice. Oh, she woke up, when did she wake up? "Can't sleep, why'd you wake up?" I asked as I took off my headphones. She rubbed her eyes before taking my phone and checking the time. "I could hear your music." Oh woah, I didn't notice they were that loud. "My bad darling." She shook her head and cuddled up to my side. </p><p>"It's fine, I really like that song either way. Now, time for you to get some sleep. Come join me in dreamland my sleeping beauty." I put my phone on the nightstand before cuddling up with her. "I shall my darling Jane, off to neverland we go." She kissed my cheek before wrapping her arms around me. "Goodnight Auds, I love you." I kissed her forehead and listened to her breathing as she went back to sleep. </p><p>How did I get so lucky to be here with her? She is the greatest gift of all, a blessing to us too. I'm forever thankful that Ben introduced us, or else I would've never gotten the chance to fall for her the way I did. Jane is my world, my universe, and my stars. She's my everything and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. We're young I know, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry her. </p><p>"I will always love you my darling Jane."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. voodoo doll - harry x carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>listen to voodoo doll by 5sos :]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the lyrics are supposed to be italicized but i’m not sure how to do that so i apologize for any confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i don't even like you, why'd you want to go and make me feel this way? i don't understand what's happened, i keep saying things i never say. </p><p>Carlos De Vil did not like Harry Hook, not one bit. He felt nothing for the pirate, but whenever he was around his heart and brain would work against him. Whenever Harry was around, Carlos lost it. He would target him whenever their gangs fought and they'd pick fights when they saw each other in the halls. If something bad happened, Carlos would blame Harry. Everything was Hook this or Hook that, but yeah Carlos didn't like him. </p><p>"Control your little pup." Harry would say whenever Jay or Evie pulled Carlos away from a potential fight. Carlos would look down and try to hide the blush spread across his cheeks. He didn't know why he was blushing or why he liked hearing Harry call him pup, but he just wanted it to stop. "Watch it, dog boy." Harry would sneer as he, purposefully, bumped into him. Those shoulder shoves sent shivers down Carlos' spine whether he liked it or not. Still, he didn't like Harry, not one bit. </p><p>i can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen. i can feel you touching even when you're far away from me</p><p>Whenever Carlos walked back to his so-called home, he would feel eyes on him the whole time. He would stop and look around but there was no one around. That's how it was until that day. Carlos felt eyes on him, a hand on his shoulder, but when he looked around no one was there. He continued walking until he was pinned against the wall by none other than Harry Hook. He wasn't scared of Harry so he didn't fret, if he had to fight Harry then he'd fight Harry. </p><p>"What do you want, Hook?" Carlos asked as he tried to relax a bit. He felt goosebumps as Harry ran his hook up and down Carlos' jaw. "Oh, so many things my little pup, so many things from you." Carlos wanted to know what he meant, though he could've easily guessed.  Carlos tried to remind himself that he didn't like Harry, that Harry was in the rival gang. He shouldn't feel this way, he shouldn't feel excitement as Harry held him against the wall. </p><p>"Tell me what is it, maybe I can help." Carlos didn't know what happened inside his brain that caused him to say that, but boy did Harry like the answer. Harry had his hand on Carlos' neck as he thought about it for a second, was this a good idea? What would happen if Uma or Mal found out? Harry was about to let Carlos go when he got another look at the boy, oh how he loved seeing Carlos underneath him. </p><p>Harry went straight for it, he smashed his lips with Carlos' and kissed the living daylights out of him. Carlos didn't hesitate to kiss back either. All their fights and encounters were fueled with sexual tension and the two couldn't deny it any longer. </p><p>tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause i can't control myself. i don't wanna stay, i wanna run away but i'm trapped under your spell. </p><p>Carlos was leaving the Isle finally, but he almost didn't want to as it felt like he was betraying Harry. Since their shared kiss, they've been a little mischievous, to say the least. They've been sneaking out of school and away from their friends to be together. They kissed and kissed until their lips began to hurt. When Carlos wasn't with Harry, he could care less about him, but when he was around Harry he felt like Hook was his world. </p><p>Voodoo, that's what Carlos' theory was. After all the shadow man was living on the Isle, Carlos was sure Harry could get his hand on some stuff. He's leaving whether Harry likes it or not, he doesn't care was some pirate has to say about him. Carlos knew leaving was the best thing to do, plus he could find another boy toy at Auradon. He could do better than Harry anyway, right? </p><p>"You sure you want to go?" Harry asked between kisses, Carlos came to see him before he had to meet up with the others. "I don't know, just shut up and kiss me." Carlos knew he should've said yes but having Harry on him distracted him. "As you say, my pup." Harry made sure to leave as many marks as possible before Carlos left, he wanted to make sure those Auradon pricks knew Carlos was taken. </p><p>"Harry," Carlos tried to say but instead moaned. "I-I have to go- Harry!" Carlos tried to cover his mouth, he didn't want to risk anyone seeing or hearing them. "I'll miss hearing that," Harry said after finishing what he started. A masterpiece was what he called Carlos' neck after he was done with it. "Well, if you must go then so be it, just don't forget who you belong to." Carlos felt out of breath as Harry whispered into his ear rather seductively. </p><p>and it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest, and i'm having trouble catching my breath. won't you please stop loving me to death?</p><p>It's been six month since Carlos last saw his little pirate chew toy. He's been busy since then, after all, he wasn't tied down. yes, he had fun with Harry, but that's all it was, just fun. He wasn't committed to him and Harry wasn't committed to him, they were free to do what and who they wanted. So Carlos did just that, he did whoever he wanted and whoever wanted him. </p><p>His little shags around Auradon included but were not limited to, Chad, Ben, Doug, and even his best friend Jay. They were all just flings, meaningless, but safe, sex. It was all just for fun, nothing serious. Plus, he was also focusing on his studies more, that and the sports teams he was joining. The sports were fun, all the so-called straight boys throwing themselves atCcarlos was fun to watch. Everyone in Auradon was a little gay whether they wanted to admit it or not, at least the girls weren't afraid to be themselves. </p><p>However, all the fun soon ended.</p><p> He ended things with Jay because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, with Charming things ended because Chad was a bottom and two bottoms don't make a top. He liked Doug because they both saw it as a meaningless thing, but he ended things because Doug was starting to see someone else and he didn't want to ruin that for his friend. His favorite was Ben, the boy was a beast to say the least. Ben liked being in charge and it reminded Carlos of his times with Harry, not that he missed Harry or anything. Sadly things ended when Ben began to date Chad, but Carlos didn't mind of course. He wasn't looking to be tied down to anything serious. </p><p>Though the four were fun, none of them could compare to Harry. Carlos didn't like comparing his experiences and he didn't have high expectations either, but Harry was his first... Again, Carlos didn't feel any sort of romantic feelings towards Hook boy, he never will. Carlos really didn't think he'd see the pirate ever again, that was until Mal escaped back to the Isle. The vk's and Ben went to get her, it was suppose to be a quick job. In and out, except it wasn't. They couldn't convince Mal to come back and then Ben was kidnapped. </p><p>When Harry stepped out of the fog and into the light where they could all see him, Carlos felt his breath hitch and his heart rate go faster than it should. He didn't know why Harry caused this sort of reaction, but all he wanted to do was pin Harry against the wall and kiss him. Or maybe have Harry pin him against the wall. </p><p>"If you want the king back then send Mal to see Uma, hey De Vil. We'll be waiting." Harry winked at Carlos before turning around and leaving. Carlos felt heat on his cheeks and turned the other way so his friends wouldn't see. "I won't let her go, I won't!" Evie crossed her arms and frowned while Jay tried to talk to Mal. "We have too." Carlos didn't follow in his friend's footsteps as they headed up the stairs. "'Los, you coming?" Jay asked as he and Evie stopped in their tracks. "No, I have something to go take care of. I-I'll see you two in a bit." Carlos left in a hurry not letting the two stop him.  </p><p>i don't even see my friends no more 'cause i keep hanging out with you. i don't know how you kept me up all night, or how i got this tattoo. </p><p>Carlos walked through the streets as he made his way to their spot. He didn't miss harry, but if he was back on the Isle then he should make the most of it. He walked through the back entrance, Uma and the others never go to the back so he didn't have to worry about being caught. </p><p>"De Vil, nice to see you again my pup." Carlos looked up to see Harry standing there as if he was waiting for him. "Hook, ya missed me?" Carlos asked with a smug look on his face, the thought of Harry missing him made him feel happy in a way. "You're funny eh? I'm sure I know why you're here, well let's get to it." Carlos knew better, he knew better than to go up to Harry and kiss him. He still did it, it was like a force had pushed him. </p><p>Harry dropped his hook and took Carlos into his arms, he picked him up and put him up on a table. They were like starved animals that were fighting for a piece of meat. The meat being each other's touches, lips, and moans. Carlos bit down on his tongue as harry sucked on his sweet spot, after months of being apart he still knew where it was. Carlos' hands were in Harry's hair, he tugged, pulled, and did everything he could to show how much he was enjoying this. </p><p>"Um excuse me." Carlos froze up as a new voice was heard, Harry pulled away, and turned around grumpily. "Why must you interrupt? Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Carlos tilted his head to see who else was in the room, to his surprise it was Ben. The king was all tied up and, sadly, watching them. Though it's not like he wanted to be there. </p><p>"My bad, but if you set me free you can continue this without any interruptions." Harry laughed and walked over to Ben, lightly slapping his face. "Now don't be silly, stay, and watch. I'm sure we don't mind an audience, right pup?" Carlos wanted to throw Harry overboard, not for suggesting that but because he let Ben see it was him whom Harry was kissing. "No, I don't mind." Now Carlos wanted to throw himself overboard for agreeing, he knew better than to agree to such thing. "That's my pup, you just stand there and watch." Oh, Carlos really hoped Ben wouldn't tell the others about this once they left. </p><p>Within seconds Harry and Carlos were both attached by the lip, Carlos wrapped his legs around Harry's waist while Harry rested his hands near Carlos' ass. Carlos knew he had to slow down and breathe but he couldn't, he knew this would end shortly so he had to make the most of it. Even if that meant he was being watched by the king himself. "Do you think he wants to join us?" Harry asked as he pulled away to catch his breath. "Who wouldn't, I mean look at us." Carlos left wet kisses on Harry's jaw as he spoke. </p><p>Harry moved to the side so that Ben could see him kissing Carlos harder, deeper, with a burning urgent need. Carlos didn't mean to but he found himself making eye contact with Ben who was of course watching. "Hook!" Carlos yelped as he felt harry's hand go into his pants. </p><p>"I want what's mine, I've missed it."</p><p>i can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen. i can feel you touching even when you're far away from me. </p><p>They were on the ship, a fight broke out and everyone was at each other throats. Harry and Carlos were fighting, something they haven't done in a while. Like always, there was a lot of sexual tension. Even when the two were fighting different people, their eyes wandered over to each other. Harry didn't want his crew members to hurt Carlos, and Carlos didn't want his friends to hurt Harry. So when Ben and Harry began to fight, Carlos made sure to stay close by. </p><p>They didn't want to admit it, but their fling sparked something for both of them. Something that was probably there since the beginning, but they chose to ignore it due to who they were.  Carlos would never admit it, he wouldn't let himself admit it. He knew his friends wouldn't approve and this would only cause more differences between the gangs. </p><p>Carlos knew time was ticking and he was going to have to leave soon, he would have to say goodbye to Harry yet again. He knew he shouldn't have gone looking for him, and he shouldn't have kissed him. Yet he did, and he was now in deep into this whole thing. "Carlos lets go!" He heard his friends yell, but part of him wanted to stay and be with Harry. He knew he would never find anyone as good as Harry, even if the last few guys were good they weren't Harry. </p><p>Carlos didn't have a choice, staying would never work so he ran. He ran because he didn't want to come clean about his feelings for the pirate, Harry was a player and Carlos was well aware of that. So why even bother trying right? </p><p>tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause i can't control myself. i don't wanna stay, i wanna run away but i'm trapped under your spell.</p><p>Carlos didn't think he would see Harry so soon, hell he didn't think he'd be back on the Isle so soon either. He tried avoiding looking at him, he tried so hard to act like he had forgotten about him. He failed, but he was able to control himself through their journey. The whole time he controlled himself, from the moment he saw him on the Isle till now. </p><p>When they were in the castle looking for Ben, Carlos was able to control himself and not kiss Harry in front of everyone. As they fought with the suit of armors, he tried his best to protect Harry. They were even working side by side, and that made Carlos very happy. He could see himself protecting Harry all the time, but that was out of the question. They could never work well together. </p><p>When they were in the forest and they ended up falling behind a bit, Carlos tried his best not to pin Harry up to a tree and just kiss him. Kiss him and confess his feelings, but he had to control himself. He's gone long enough saying he didn't like the boy, why bother admitting it now. Plus he didn't want to lose what they had, he liked their little fling. When they found Ben as a beast, he felt his heart jump out of his chest as beast Ben almost attacked Harry. He thought he was about to lose him. How thankful was he when he realized the boy wasn't in any trouble. </p><p>Let's not forget when they were leaving fairy cottage and Mal's secret got out. </p><p>Carlos was angry, everyone was after all. The pained look on Harry's face hurt even more, Harry really thought they were all in on this secret. "You're just gonna leave us on the Isle again, aren't ya?" He asked Ben, but he was looking directly at Carlos. Oh, how he wished they could stay in Auradon together. </p><p>Now they were all in Audrey's room talking about getting her the help she needed to make it out alive. Mal suggested they go get Hades, and Uma agreed only because she wanted to go back to the Isle. She was taking Harry and Gil with her because they were a crew, the sea three and they could never be without the other. "Let's go, guys," Uma said as their driver arrived. </p><p>"No!" Carlos spoke up standing up suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him, they didn't understand why he would suddenly say something after staying quiet for so long. "Stay, I want you to stay." They didn't know Carlos was talking to Harry specifically so they didn't question it. "He has to go and protect the Isle, I'm sorry De Vil." Carlos stood there in surprise, he has to go not we. Uma knew that which meant Harry told her. Luckily no one else caught that, and Carlos let them leave. He knew it was too late anyway, he tried so hard to deny his feelings for the sake of his friend. In the end, he ended up hurting himself instead. </p><p>and it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest, and i'm having trouble catching my breath. won't you please stop loving me to death?</p><p>The barrier was brought down and both sides were celebrating. Carlos was looking through the crowd searching for Harry, he had him on the bridge but lost him when they all ran to Auradon's side to see the new world. Harry was with Uma and Gil as they were talking to Ben and the others. Carlos didn't care about what his friends would say, he didn't care if they judged him or not. He just wanted Harry, and Harry just wanted Carlos. They both developed feelings after promising themselves they wouldn't. </p><p>Carlos ran up to the boy with heavy eyeliner, "Harry!" he shouted his name making heads turn. Harry looked over and chuckled before running to meet his pup halfway. "Pup!" Carlos ran straight into Harry's arms and didn't hesitate to plant a big kiss on his lips. </p><p>Carlos De Vil did like Harry Hook. He felt something for the pirate, and now whenever he was around his heart and brain would work with him. Whenever Harry was around, Carlos lost it. He would kiss him and remind him how he felt about him. Everything went back to Harry this or Harry that, because yeah Carlos did like him. More than anything, more than anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. heather - ben x carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>listen to heather by conan gray :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still remember Third of December. Me in your sweater, You said it looked better On me than it did you. Only if you knew</p><p>It was a December night, Ben and Carlos were hanging out as they usually did. Ben's parents were gone for the weekend, so two were left alone for the rest of the week. Carlos was staying the night, he was next to Ben on the king-sized bed as they watched whatever they deemed good enough on Netflix. A sudden cold breeze came in through the window causing Carlos to shiver, the blankets weren't doing the job of keeping him warm so without thinking he got closer to Ben. Ben, however, did notice. He looked down at Carlos, saw that his lip was trembling, and decided it was best to shut the window. He took comfort in being in a cold room, but if the temperature bothered Carlos then he would do whatever it took to keep the boy comfortable. Ben quickly got up and shut the window, and on his way back to the bed he grabbed a sweater that was on his chair. </p><p>"Here, put it on. It'll keep you warm." Ben tossed Carlos the sweater as the boy sat up. "Are you sure? It's gonna be pretty big on me." Carlos commented as he held the sweater in his hands. "Well, you're right. It's gonna be pretty on you." Ben winked as he sat back down on the bed. Carlos looked down at his lap so Ben couldn't see the obvious blush on his face. While the lights were off, the light from the screen was enough to expose the boy. He quickly put the sweater on before he laid down again. Ben followed soon after,  he placed his arm behind Carlos and held him close. This wasn't an unusual scenario for the boys, but that didn't stop Carlos from being a blushing mess. </p><p>"Cute," Ben mumbled as he placed a kiss on Carlos' forehead, this caused Carlos to hide his face in Ben's chest. Ben couldn't stop himself from cooing at the sight. "Aw, is the baby embarrassed?" Ben teased, to him that's all it was. Playful teasing, friends being friends. At least that's what Carlos thought, he didn't want to think more of it or else he'd hurt himself on the way down. "Shut up." Carlos moved away and settled back into his previous position. Ben simply smiled and turned his attention back to the screen in front of them. </p><p>Carlos tried paying attention to whatever show Ben had picked, but he couldn't when Ben was right next to him. He knew what he was doing was wrong, that he shouldn't feel the way he does towards Ben. He knew that Ben was never serious about flirting with Carlos, he knew that Ben was just being Ben. It didn't help though that Ben was just being Ben. It didn't help because Carlos liked Ben for being himself. He didn't like thinking that the compliments, the pet names, or even the touches could ever be more than just playful teasing. Carlos had this weight on shoulders that he could never get rid of, if he did then he could potentially lose a friend. A best friend. </p><p>How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes, as she walks by. What a sight for sore eyes </p><p>Carlos was next to Ben, they were standing by their lockers as they grabbed their materials for their next class. Ben was talking about a conversation he had with his father that morning. Carlos nodded along, he wasn't entirely into the conversation as he found himself getting lost looking at Ben. He didn't snap out his gaze until he realized Ben wasn't facing his locker anymore, but instead was facing the hallway. That's when Carlos' gaze shifted and looked over at what Ben was looking at. Or more like, who he was looking at. </p><p>"Oh," Carlos whispered to himself, Ben was staring at Evie. Carlos looked back up at Ben, he envied Evie for how Ben would look at her. He wanted Ben to look at him like that, just the way Ben stared at Evie was enough to make Carlos hate the girl. He knew that Evie was innocent, that it wasn't her fault for how Ben felt for her. Still, Carlos couldn't stop himself from feeling that way towards her. </p><p>"We-" Carlos cut himself off as he noticed the small exchange happening in front of him. Ben raised his hand and was waiving at Evie, and the blue-haired girl returned the gesture with a small wave and a playful smirk on her face. Carlos tightened the grip on his books and quickly slammed his locker shut. He was being overdramatic, he knew that but he didn't care at the moment. At this point, he was ready to let his heart to all the work instead of depending on his brain. He started walking towards his class when he was pulled back.</p><p>"Hey, why the hurry? We still have time before the bell rings." Ben had a tight hold on Carlos' wrist. Carlos didn't answer, which was a stupid mistake on his part. Ben then, lightly, pushed him against the locker and towered over him. "What's wrong? Why is my Carlos in such a mood today?" Ben asked in a child-like tone, Carlos tried not to smile at how adorable sounded. As well as trying not to melt over the fact that Ben has him pinned against the lockers. In the hall. In front of other people.</p><p>"Nothing... I'm just cold." Carlos knew his excuse what stupid, but as long as Ben believed him then he didn't care. "Aish, you're always cold. Here, take my jacket." Ben handed Carlos his books before he took off his varsity jacket. "You would've gotten yours if you hadn't quit the team," Ben commented as he took back his books while handing Carlos the jacket. Carlos rolled his eyes and ignored the words, but he knew they were true. Earlier that year he had decided to quit the football team and instead focus on dancing. Ben took Carlos' books into his hands so that Carlos could put the jacket on. </p><p>"It looks better on you than on me."  Ben smiled as he handed Carlos his books back. "It's big on me." Carlos looked down at the sleeve, it was a sweater paw at that point. "The bigger it is on you, the cuter you look."  Ben put his arm around Carlos and began walking towards their class without saying anything else. </p><p>Brighter than a Blue sky She's got you Mesmerized While I die</p><p>"That cloud looks like a heart." Carlos pointed up at the sky, Ben shifted his gaze from Carlos up to the sky. "It does, it's so big. You wanna know why?" Ben looked back at Carlos and watched as Carlos kept looking up at the clouds. He looked amazed by them, the simplest things they did together meant the world to Carlos, and Ben knew that. "Why?" Carlos asked, he ran his fingers through the grass and he watched the clouds pace by. </p><p>"It's so big because it represents how much I love you" Ben was pleased to see Carlos become such a blushing mess just from his words. "Ugh, you're too much," Carlos said as he covered his face with his hands. "I know, and yet you still love me." Carlos couldn't say anything else, Ben was right. Carlos did love him. Ben looked down at his hand, and he smiled once he saw that Carlos' hand had finally left his face. He moved his hand closer to the other, and he was about to interlock their pinkies when a shadow cast over them. </p><p>"Hey Ben, hey Carlos. What are you doing out here?"  Evie asked as she stood in front of them. Ben quickly moved his hand back and shifted his attention towards Evie. "Just cloud watching, what brings you here?" Ben asked as he sat up straighter. "Just going for a walk, actually I'm glad I ran into you guys here. I wanted to ask you something Ben." Carlos felt his heart drop as Ben stood up to properly talk to Evie. "Yeah? What's up?" Ben asked as he cleared his throat. </p><p>"I'm sure you heard about Harry's party, right?" Ben nodded and Evie continued. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go together?" Carlos pulled his knees up to his chest and kept his head down as he waited for Ben to answer. "Um, yeah totally." Carlos let out a sigh, he knew Ben would say yes. He knew better than to have his hopes up. Ben didn't like him and he'd just have to live with that. "Great, I'll text you later. I gotta go now, nice seeing you Carlos. Bye guys." Evie smiled and waved at boys. "Bye." They both said, but one sounded happier than the other. </p><p>"Woah, I can't believe that just happened." Ben looked down at Carlos and smiled, completely ignoring how down his friend seemed. "Yeah, I can't believe it either," Carlos mumbled </p><p>Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half, as pretty</p><p>Ben was over at Carlos' house the day before the party. He was trying to convince Carlos to go, but no matter what Carlos kept saying he wasn't going. Ben was practically begging at this point and Carlos wasn't sure why Ben wanted him to go so bad. It's not like he was going to be all alone. </p><p>"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a stupid high school party. Plus, I have to finish getting my routine down. So again, I pass on your offer." Ben turned around and looked at Carlos who was sitting on his bed. He didn't say anything for a second as he was thinking of ways to persuade his best friend. Carlos just kept looking down at his phone as he scrolled through twitter, even looking through the bird app seemed better than to go to a party where he'd have to watch Ben and Evie act all cutesy. </p><p>"Hmm," Ben strolled over to Carlos and snatched his phone away. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Carlos' eyes widened as he felt an added weight on him. Ben got on his lap and pushed him down before he straddled him. Carlos knew they were close, but they were never that close. "What crawled up your ass and died? You never say no to a party, especially when you know there will be girls." Carlos forgot that Ben was still under the impression that he was straight, he never came out to him because he thought Ben would stop being so affectionate towards him and Carlos didn't want that to end. He also wasn't sure why Ben thought he was into partying, he never attended them unless it was Ben's party, and those only happen once a year since they're his birthday parties. </p><p>"N-nothing, I just don't want to go. Now get off me, you're heavy." Ben shook his head and got comfortable on Carlos' lap. "Not until I get the truth out of you. I will do whatever it takes as well." Carlos tried to push Ben off but that backfired rather quickly on him as Ben took his hands and kept them above Carlos' head. By now they were too close, their faces only inches apart. </p><p>"Who are you and what did you do to my best friend? Where's my Carlos?" Carlos' heart did flip after flip at the words Ben chose to use. He was his Carlos.  Ben brought his face closer as he looked deeper into Carlos' eyes. Carlos' breathing got heavy as the space between them was starting to become almost nonexistent. "Ben, please... Please-" Carlos was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He melted almost immediately into the kiss, and as Ben's grip on his wrist weakened he managed to bring one hand up to Ben's face. He cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. Ben followed his steps and leaned in more. </p><p>The kiss was slow at first but soon became heated, and as much as Carlos had wanted this he felt bad about it. He thought it was wrong, he and Ben are supposed to just be friends. It was just a heat of the moment thing and nothing else, Carlos knew that. Still, he never pulled away. He didn't push Ben off, he just let it happen because he didn't know if he would ever get to experience such thing ever again. He felt bad, he thought he was taking advantage of Ben in a way. His mind and heart were at war, and they didn't stop even after Ben finally pulled away. </p><p>Both boys were panting, their lips were swollen and chest moving up and down against each other. Neither of them spoke, they let their breathing make up the noise that filled the room. Ben stared into Carlos' eyes as if he was in a trance. He only snapped out of it when his phone rang, it took him a second to register the fact that he was still on top of Carlos before he finally got off of him. He reached for his phone and stepped out of the room to answer it, leaving Carlos alone in the room with his thoughts. Carlos was frozen, he was trying to fully understand how he felt. He knows he likes Ben, and he knows he's always wanted to kiss the boy but now that it's happened he doesn't know how to feel. </p><p>He keeps telling himself that it was just a heat of the moment thing, his brain keeps trying to find logical answers for the whole thing while his heart keeps trying to tell Carlos that there's hope for them. He feels bad for not pushing Ben off, but he feels worse for enjoying the kiss. </p><p>"That was my dad, I have to go. Family emergency." Ben came back into the room and began collecting his belongings. "E-everything okay?" Carlos asked. He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them. It was a position he found himself doing a lot. "Yeah, they just really need me home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ben looked at Carlos as he stood by the door ready to leave. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Carlos looked up and gave a weak smile. "Bye pup." Ben smiled before he left, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Carlos sighed and buried his head in his arms. </p><p>You gave her your sweater It's just polyester, but you like her better Wish I were Heather</p><p>Carlos had arrived late to school the next day, he had to take the bus after Ben never showed up to give him a ride. Ben didn't even text him to let him know he wasn't going to be able to pick him up. When Ben never showed up that morning, Carlos had contemplated staying home for the day. He had stayed up all night going over the events that took place on his bed. He still went to school despite getting no sleep just so Ben wouldn't think Carlos was avoiding him. </p><p>"Mr. De-Vil, glad you decided to join us this morning." His teacher remark didn't even faze Carlos as he placed his tardy slip on his desk before he took his seat next to Jay, another close friend of his. The teacher continued to talk about their assignments before he let the class start working on them. Once he told them to pair up with a partner,  Jay turned his attention to the boy next to him. </p><p>"Geez, who pissed in your cereal? Why the sour face?" Jay asked. He had noticed that Carlos wasn't radiating with positive energy like he usually was.  "I'm just tired," Carlos mumbled as he grabbed two worksheets from the pile before passing it to the people behind him. "Did you see Ben this morning?" Carlos asked as he sat up straight, he wasn't sure if Ben had even showed up to school that day. They didn't have any classes together until after lunch, which wasn't until later in the day. </p><p>"Yeah, dude you won't believe who he showed up with. He walked into school with his arm around Evie's waist, I had to do a double-take because I couldn't believe it.  Not that Ben can't get a girl like her, but the fact that it was Evie who was with him and not you. I think this was the first time I've seen him get to school without you, whatever happened to bro's before hoes." Jay joked, he didn't notice how Carlos' face dropped at the mention of Evie's name. "Oh, I see." Carlos didn't say anything else and began working on the worksheet in front of them as Jay began to talk about the party Harry was throwing that night. </p><p>Carlos had forgotten about the party,  at least he never agreed to go so he didn't have to worry about it. Still, he remembered that Evie and Ben were going together and Carlos didn't like the idea of that. Harry's parties are famous for many reasons, one of them being that people lose their v cards at his party. Carlos shook his head at the thought, he knew better than to assume Ben would just do it at a party. Especially considering the fact that Ben was quite the romantic and always talked about wanting things to be done right and with love. </p><p>The bell had rung awhile later, Carlos and Jay turned in their work before leaving the classroom. Jay was quickly swept away from Carlos by his boyfriend, Gil. The two bid their goodbyes to Carlos before heading to their shared class. He began walking to his next class alone, at least he was alone until someone decided to join him. </p><p>"De Vil, there you are. I just wanted to check in and see if I will be expecting you tonight. You can't keep skipping out on my parties, you have to come to at least one." Harry had snaked his arm around Carlos as he spoke causing the boy to roll his eyes. "No, you won't be. Sorry Harry, but some of us have better things to do than getting alcohol poisoning at some lame party." Harry pouted at Carlos' words, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. </p><p>"Oh come on, you have to at least attend one party. Especially since it's our senior year." Carlos shook his head. "I attended every homecoming, I'll attend prom and then one graduation party. That's it, thanks for the invite but no thanks." Harry stopped Carlos and trapped him against the wall. "Harry, I really need to get to close so if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me go." Harry shook his head, instead, he leaned forwards and Carlos' mind went black. Harry's actions reminded him of last night, something he didn't want to continue thinking about.</p><p>"Oh come on pup, I want you there. This cat and mouse game is getting tired, I know you're dying to get a taste of the wildlife." Before Carlos could say anything, Harry was pulled away from him. "Harry, why are you bothering him?" Ben's voice came from behind Harry, and now Carlos really wished he had stayed home. "I'm not bothering him, I just wanted to talk to my pup." Harry winked at Carlos who only responded by rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, only I'm allowed to call him pup. If you want to talk to him then save it till lunch, he has classes to get to. I know you care so little about your education, but don't try to sabotage his." Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face Ben. "You don't own him, anyone can call him pup. Well, I have to go to class my lovelies. Pup, I hope to see you tonight. I'll be waiting." Ben crossed his arms as he looked at Harry with annoyance in his eyes. "He's not going to your party." Carlos finally looked at Ben, he didn't like that Ben was answering for him. First, he leaves him hanging in the morning and now he wants to dictate what he does? </p><p>"Ignore him, I'll see you tonight Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." Carlos pushed past the two boys in front of him and went to class. It wasn't until he got to class that he realized he had agreed to go to a party. A party where he'll see Ben and Evie together. He could not show up, make up a lie. He was about to make a list of reasons why he couldn't when Evie entered the classroom. </p><p>She was wearing Ben's jacket, the one that Ben said looked better on Carlos. </p><p>Watch as she stands with Her holding your hand Put your arm 'round her shoulder Now I'm getting colder</p><p>Carlos forgot that he had two classes with Evie, both of which were right after the other. So when he left the classroom, he was annoyed to see Ben standing there. Ben smiled at Carlos, but his attention was more focused on Evie. She walked towards him and kissed his cheek, Carlos wasn't sure how to feel. Should he feel angry or happy? Angry that Ben came to walk Evie to class or happy that his best friend got the girl he liked. Carlos was about to walk past the two when he was pulled back. "Hey, walk with us C." It was Ben's grip on his wrist, but Evie's voice calling for him. Carlos felt as if the couple, if that's what they were, wanted to intentionally hurt him.</p><p>"Sorry that Ben couldn't drive you today, he offered Mal and I a ride last night and we couldn't pass it down. The commute from our neighborhood to this one is a long one." Carlos' ears perked up when Evie said 'last night', did Ben leave to go see her? Was there even a family emergency? "Don't worry, it's fine. I just wished he had told me sooner. So Ben, what was the emergency last night? You know, the one that made you leave my house in a hurry." Ben smile dropped once Carlos' question registered in him. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. When I invited him out for ice cream last night, I thought he was alone. If I had known you two were hanging out I would've invited you too. I'm sure Mal would've appreciated having someone else with us, she's not a big fan of Ben's." Evie whispered the last part to Carlos, but he was sure Ben heard her too. </p><p>'But how could I hate her? She's such an angel.' Carlos thought, Evie was genuinely a good person and he had witnessed her being a good person himself. He had chemistry with her last year, and they were partners. Evie was nothing but nice to him, she was always letting him copy her notes and even helped him during tests when the teacher wasn't looking. Ben hadn't taken an interest in her until Carlos pointed her out. He was surprised when Ben said he didn't know Evie considering she was well known around the school, everyone always had such nice things to say about her. He didn't introduce them, he had just seen her out in public when he and Ben were hanging out and he waved at her. She waved back and smiled at them, that's when Ben wanted to know more about her. </p><p>"Well this is your stop, I'll see you guys later." Ben smiled at them, Evie kissed his cheek once more before she bid her farewell and entered the classroom. "Bye pup, see you at lunch." Ben ruffled Carlos' hair before he left, and Carlos watched as Ben ran to his class, he liked that most of Ben's classes were on the other side of the school and that he didn't share one single class with Evie, not even lunch. They had lunch at the same time but Ben and Carlos had lunch on the third floor and Evie had lunch on the first floor. The only time Ben would see Evie was after lunch when they had to go to their locker since the senior's lockers were there.</p><p>The bell rang and Carlos stepped into the classroom. When he walked in he saw how happy Evie seemed wearing Ben's jacket. He felt bitter again, jealous even that Evie was wearing it when just yesterday Carlos was the one who wore it. 'But then again, kinda wish she were dead.'</p><p>What a sight for Sore eyes Brighter than a Blue sky She's got you Mesmerized While I die</p><p>The rest of the day was okay, to say the least. There was an awkward tension between Carlos and Ben, they both could feel it but neither said anything about it. They spent their time in lunch talking with their friends, on their way to their classes they walked in silence, and during class they worked together. It was what they usually did, but anyone who knew them well enough knew that something was missing. Ben still called Carlos his pup, a nickname he had given him a long time ago, but the usual friendly flirting was gone. Carlos wasn't the usual blushing mess he was anymore either. Both boys knew why, but neither wanted to talk about it. Well they did, but neither one of them wanted to be the one to start the conversation. It was a conversation they needed to have, or else things wouldn't go back to normal.</p><p>Carlos didn't want to bring it up because he was afraid of what Ben would say. Carlos didn't initiate the kiss, but he was the one that deepened it. He never pulled away, Ben would question why and he couldn't think of a proper excuse for himself. Eventually, he'd out himself and reveal his crush on Ben. That's why he didn't want to start the conversation, if Ben started it then Ben would lead the conversation and make excuses for both of them. Yes, it would pain him to have to keep hiding, but he'd suffer through it. </p><p>It was their last class for the day, one he shared with Jay, Ben, and Harry. The teacher had assigned them group work and so the four of them paired up. The four of them sat together, Carlos and Harry opposite of Jay and Ben. As Carlos was doing his part of the work, the rest were talking about things that didn't really interest Carlos so he ignored them. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his thigh that he stopped what he was doing and tuned into whatever was going on. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Carlos asked Harry who didn't seem to want to move his hand away. Jay and Ben looked over at them to see what was going on. "Nothing, just admiring how hot you look when you're concentrated on your work." Harry winked and Carlos couldn't help but blush, he doesn't usually get called hot. He's used to being called cute, adorable, or pretty but never hot. "Geez Hook, keep it in your pants." Jay joked as he turned his attention to the work in front of him. </p><p>"Oh I will, but I can't make any promises for tonight." Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he watched the scene in front of him. Something about watching Harry shamelessly flirt with Carlos didn't sit right with him. "I think you're barking up the wrong tree Hook." Ben finally said something, but that didn't seem to stop Harry as he had his hands all over Carlos. He didn't like that Carlos was just letting Harry get away with touching him like that, touches were innocent but to Ben they didn't seem like it. If anything, Harry was just doing what Ben always did when he was with Carlos.</p><p>"I'm not stupid Ben, it takes one to know one. Isn't that right Jay? It's certainly how you got Gil." </p><p>Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half, as pretty You gave her your sweater It's just polyester, but you like her better I wish I were Heather</p><p>After class, Carlos avoided Ben. He ran off to his locker and stuffed the books he'd need for the weekend before rushing out the building. After what Harry said Ben got quiet and avoided looking at Carlos. Carlos didn't even deny it, he was going to but he couldn't form any words as Harry continued to flirt with him. He wanted to cry, he just wanted to bury himself under his covers and cry until he couldn't anymore. He ran to the bus stop as fast as he could, he wanted to get there before the first bus left. He wanted to get away from the building as soon as possible. </p><p>He was angrier at himself than at anyone else, he knew that Harry didn't out him, especially considering the fact that no one knew Carlos was gay. Harry was just being Harry, but Carlos never denied it and thus outing himself. Carlos let out a sigh of relief as the bus was approaching just as he got to the bus stop. He got on as soon as the bus stopped in front of him and went to the first seat he saw open. </p><p>He sat down and looked out the window, the bus stop was near the entrance of the parking lot. From his window, Carlos could see Ben's car but not Ben. His phone buzzed, but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to shut the world out for now. Thankfully no one sat beside him, he placed his bag on the seat next to him and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the window. </p><p>Once Carlos reached his stop, he grabbed his bag and got up. He thanked the bus driver before he got off, he threw his bag over his shoulder and began walking in the direction of his house. His phone buzzed again, and again until he decided to finally see who was bugging him. It was Jay, Carlos sighed in relief as he feared it was Ben. </p><p>"What's up?" Carlos answered the phone and continued walking. "Hey dipshit, why'd you leave in such a hurry? Gil and I were waiting by your locker until Mal told us she saw you leave already. Not cool dude, we could've dropped you off if you were in a hurry." Carlos shrugged, but then remembered Jay couldn't see him. "I wasn't feeling good. Anyways, why were you guys waiting for me?" Carlos asked as he reached his house. "To ask if you needed a ride to Harry's party tonight. Or are you riding with Ben?" Carlos opened his front door and took his shoes off before tossing his backpack to the side. "I don't think I'm going," Carlos waved at his mom before he headed up the stairs to his room. </p><p>"Oh come on, you seemed so stressed today. I'm sure a party is just what you need. Look, take a nap and I'll call you before I come pick you up so you can get ready." Carlos groaned as he threw himself on to his bed. "I don't know why you guys want me to go to a stupid party so bad, give me one good reason why I should go?" Carlos waited for Jay to speak up, he smiled thinking Jay was stumped but he was wrong. "Because you're a teenager right now, once you're older you're going to look back on your teen years and regret skipping out on these types of opportunities." Carlos shook his head. "I doubt that. I will be to busy worrying about the economy and global warming to care." Jay groaned at Carlos' answer.</p><p>"Dude, you're going. I will force you to have fun if I have to, you're going to be twenty and have gray hairs already I swear. You're seventeen, act like it. Weren't you the one that said we have to make our senior year count?" Carlos was about to raise his middle finger when he realized he'd be flipping himself off instead. "Geez fine, I'll go if it'll get everyone off my back about going to a fucking party." He heard Jay laugh and he could tell Jay had a pleased look on his face. How he wanted to slap it off his face. "Cool, well take a nap grandpa and I'll call you when we're on our way. Bye, old man." Once Jay hung up, Carlos tossed his phone to the side and buried his face into his pillow. If he was going to a party then he was going to make sure he avoided seeing Ben and Evie at all.</p><p>Wish I were Heather Wish I were Heather</p><p>It was a quarter till nine when Jay called Carlos to wake him up. Carlos was already dressed as he had woken up an hour before Jay called. He was in the kitchen when his mom came downstairs. "And where are you heading looking so dashing?" His mother asked as she opened the fridge. "I could ask you the same thing," Carlos said as he took a sip of his juice. His mother scoffed as she took out her lunch. "These scrubs are in no way flattering, I'm covering for Nurse Kim tonight and tomorrow. Enough about me though, where are you going and with who's permission?" She asked as she began getting her stuff ready. </p><p>"Some lame party with Jay. How rude of me to forget to ask, mother dearest, please ground me and say I can't go." His mother looked her soon over before giving an answer. "Well, if it's a lame party then I have nothing to worry about. I hope you have fun." Carlos groaned, he watched as his mom got her car keys and headed towards the door. "Oh my, look at the time. Be safe, don't drink, and don't do anything stupid. Have fun, but in a safe way. I'll see you in the morning, love you C!" Carlos waved as his mom grabbed her shoes and headed out the door without even putting them on. </p><p>"All alone once again." Carlos leaned against the kitchen counter and went on his phone as he waited for Jay to arrive. Carlos was told Jay was going to pick him up at 9, but it was almost 9:30, and Jay hadn't shown up yet. It was 9:45 when Jay called Carlos and told him he was outside. Carlos grabbed his keys and locked the door before he walked over to Jay's car. He glared at Jay as he took a seat in the backseat. He crossed his arms and waited for Jay to explain why he was 45 minutes late.</p><p>"Sorry, little man. Gil and I lost track of time. We're here now, so let's get going." Jay looked through the rearview mirror to look at Carlos, he was only met with a pissed Carlos and two middle fingers. "Yep, I deserve that." He said before he started to drive. </p><p>Once the trio arrived at the party, Carlos was swept away by the crowd. His plan was to stick with the couple and avoid seeing Ben, but as soon as they entered the Hook residency Carlos was lost. There were so many people, he couldn't tell where his friends were. It wasn't long before he was saved though, Harry had spotted the lost boy and went to help him. </p><p>"Thanks, Harry." Carlos thanked the boy once they were in the clear. "No problem, just think of me as your knight in shining armor. I'm glad you could make it. How about you wait here and I'll get us something to drink. How does that sound?" Harry asked as Carlos leaned against the wall. "Good, just please don't bring me any alcohol." Harry nodded before he slipped back into the crowd to fetch their drink. Carlos looked around and checked out who came to the party. It was a mix of people he knew and people didn't know. He was sure the people he didn't know where from other schools, especially considering some of them wore stupid varsity jackets.</p><p>One that caught his attention was a yellow and blue one with the name 'Florian' on it's back. It was Ben's jacket, but Ben wasn't the one wearing it. It was Evie, and Ben was right next to her. So, not only did the first part of his plan fail but now the second part as well. Carlos looked away before they saw him staring.</p><p>"Here's a water for my pup, alcohol-free as promised." Harry came back with a water bottle and a red cup. Carlos looked at the items in Harry's hand, he looked up when he felt eyes on him. He saw Ben looking at them. He looked at Harry then at Ben, and without thinking things through, he grabbed the cup and bottle water from Harry's hands and placed them on the stand next to him. "Everything okay?" Harry asked confused. Carlos didn't say anything. No, instead he pulled Harry towards him by his shirt and pulled him down before crashing his lips on the others.</p><p>Harry wasted no time in returning the kiss, he snaked his arms around Carlos' waist and pressed himself even more on to the other. Carlos felt bed, not that kissing Harry was bad but it was wrong. He was using Harry, he was using him and he didn't know why. It's not like he was making Ben jealous, at least that's what Carlos thought. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to, he didn't like Harry as in more than a friend. </p><p>Harry pulled away, he began leaving open mouth kisses down Carlos' jaw as he made his way down the boy's neck. Carlos moved so Harry could get more access, he didn't know why he wasn't putting an end to this. Maybe it's because he wanted this, but not from Harry. He wished it was Ben, but he thought that would be impossible so instead, he settled for second best. He longed to be touched and kissed, so why go after someone who doesn't want him when someone who does is right in front of him. </p><p>Carlos gasped when Harry found and began to suck on a sensitive area. Carlos felt eyes on him and he looked up to find Ben staring at them. His hands were balled up in fists, and there was an unreadable expression on his face. Carlos quickly looked away as Ben's eyes met his. Instead, he focused back on the person who was attacking his neck. "How about we take this up to my room, pup?" Carlos looked up at Harry and considered his offer. He needed to get over Ben, but was this the best way to do it? Have meaningless sex with someone he has no romantic feelings towards? "Yeah, lets," Harry smirked and grabbed Carlos' hand and began leading him towards the stairs. </p><p>Before they could even climb one of the steps, Carlos was pulled back. Harry's grip on his hand loosened and he felt another pair of arms around him. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked as he turned around. "We're leaving." "Don't you have a girlfriend to go fuck?" Harry went to grab Carlos but Ben wasn't letting him go. "Ben, let me go." Carlos felt small in Ben's arm, especially since people were looking. "No, we're leaving." Carlos was more confused than ever,  but part of him felt relieved that he was stopped before he did anything stupid.</p><p>"Ben? What's going on?" Carlos looked up to see Evie catching up to them. "Carlos and I are leaving." Ben's voice was so cold and his face expressionless so Evie decided not to question it. "Um, okay. I'll text to later?" Ben didn't even give her a response before he continued making his way towards the door. At this point, Ben was carrying him and as much as Carlos wanted to protest, he didn't. He was trying to find a logical explanation for Ben's behavior, but nothing made sense.</p><p>It wasn't until Carlos was inside Ben's car that he said something. </p><p>"Hey, hands-off. I can do this myself." He pushed Ben's hands away as he tried to buckle him in. Ben still didn't say anything and just went over to the driver's side. </p><p>Ben began driving and no one spoke up. The only thing in the playing in the background was the music coming from the radio. Carlos recognized the song, typically he would sing along to the radio with Ben but he didn't have the energy to do so. Not that it was the right time either. That, and it was a sad song. </p><p>Carlos looked out the window, the song was coming to an end and Carlos felt himself tearing up. The kiss between him and Ben happened twenty-four hours ago, and it already managed to cause a rip in their relationship. Carlos tried to contain himself, he tried to not let the tears slip but he was never good at keeping his emotions down. He was a sensitive boy. </p><p>His crying was quiet at first, only he knew he was crying. It wasn't until his crying became sobbing that Ben became aware of what was happening. He quickly pulled over and put the car in park before he turned his attention to the crying boy next to him. </p><p>"Pup, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Ben tried to reach forward to comfort the boy. Carlos swatted his hand away and covered his mouth to contain the sobs. </p><p>Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty You gave her your sweater It's just polyester, but you like her better Wish I were</p><p>"Why?" Carlos looked at him. "Why would you ever kiss me?" Ben felt his heartache at how broken Carlos sounded, he wanted to slap himself knowing he caused the boy so much pain. "I don't know," Ben whispered, but he knew why. He knew why he kissed Carlos, he knew why he acted the way he did towards him. He wasn't oblivious to his own feelings, but he was oblivious to those around him. "I'm sorry." Carlos shook his head, he didn't want an apology. He wanted an explanation.</p><p>"Bullshit." He mumbled as he played with the bottom of his shirt. He wanted to scream, to run out of the car and just run away. He felt trapped in his own personal circle of hell. He always wanted to be with Ben, to kiss him and hold him. He had most of it, he was Ben's best friend and he was able to hold him, maybe not in the way he wanted to but it was better than nothing. If it wasn't for the kiss then they wouldn't be here, Carlos wouldn't be crying his eyes out in Ben's car after almost hooking up with Harry. In the span of twenty-four hours, Carlos felt as if he had managed to ruin a friendship that took years in the making. </p><p>"Carlos, I like Evie," Carlos know wanted more than anything to smash his head against the window. He was well aware that Ben liked Evie, he didn't need to be reminded. "but I don't love her. Not like how I love you." That's it, Carlos wanted to get out of the car and just run home, he didn't care if he was far from his house. He just wanted out. So that's what he did, he unbuckled himself and dashed out of the car. He didn't care if Ben was calling after him, he didn't care if it was dark and cold, he just wanted to get away.</p><p>"Carlos! Fuck." Ben turned off the car and locked it before running after Carlos, he knew he was faster than him so catching up to him wasn't the problem. Getting him to listen to him was a whole other thing. </p><p>Carlos looked back to see Ben chasing after him, he wished Ben had decided to just leave but he knew Ben wasn't that type of person. "Go away!" He yelled as he continued to run, but he came to an abrupt stop when he realized he didn't know where he was. When he felt a hand on his arm was when the regret hit him. He let himself get caught. </p><p>"Carlos, please listen to me. Please." Ben said between breaths, he wasn't dressed in running attire so of course, he was out of breath. "Just give me a chance to speak. Look, I know I messed up and I'm sorry. But I won't apologize for kissing you, because I don't regret doing it. I just... I really regret how I acted after it." Carlos pulled his arm out of Ben's grip. </p><p>"Right, because people who don't regret kisses start dating other people right away." Ben knew he had a point, but that didn't mean the harsh tone Carlos used didn't hurt. "I meant what I said, I love you." Carlos turned to look at Ben and pushed him, and then again and again. "Shut up, you don't get to throw that word around like it's nothing. It loses it's meaning, and... And it hurts!" Ben let Carlos take out his anger on him, he felt bad seeing him act this way knowing he's the reason behind it. </p><p>"I know, but I mean it. I love you, I love you so much and when I kissed you I didn't expect you to kiss back. I thought you would push me away, yell at me and call me disgusting, but you didn't. I was shocked and scared so I ran away. What I did afterward was such a dick move, and you have every reason to be upset with me. Just know that I mean it when I say I love you." Carlos hated that his heart and brain were at war once again. His brain was telling him to walk away, to not trust Ben. But his heart was telling him to stay and confess his feelings towards the boy. Why can't they both work together for Carlos' sake?</p><p>"Can you just take me home?" Carlos walked past Ben with his head hanging low. Ben sighed and walked behind Carlos towards his car. He was hoping Carlos would kiss him, tell him that he loved him too. That was the romantic side of him, he was hoping it was like a scene from a rom-com. But he knew Carlos had every right to walk away, to stay mad at Ben for the pain he caused him.</p><p>Ben unlocked the car and the two sat there in silence before Ben started the car and started driving.</p><p>When they arrived at Carlos' house, neither of them had said anything yet. Carlos had his hand on the door handle before he spoke up. "You can... You can come in if you want, my mom's not home." Ben knew what Carlos meant by that, Carlos didn't like staying alone at home so whenever his mom had night shifts Ben would stay over. "Yeah, okay." Ben parked and turned the engine off. He and Carlos got out of the car and walked towards the house. </p><p>Once inside they both took off their shoes and walked further into the house. Ben didn't know what to expect, he certainly wasn't expecting Carlos to invite him in. Carlos grabbed Ben's hand and led him upstairs to his room. Ben was even more confused, but he didn't want to stop Carlos.</p><p>"Sit," Carlos instructed and Ben did as told. "Is everything okay?" Ben asked watched as Carlos began to pace back and forth. Carlos was even more confused than Ben, he wasn't sure why he invited Ben in and he wasn't sure why he brought him into his room either. Carlos' emotions were just all over the place and he was lost. He wanted to stay mad at Ben, but at the same time, he just wanted to be with Ben. "Look, I'm still mad at you but...  I love you too." Carlos mumbled the last words, part of him thought this was just a prank or some cruel joke the universe was playing on him. It wasn't though.</p><p>Ben had heard him, and he was quick to react. He stood up and moved towards Carlos. "You mean it? You're not just trying to get back at me?" He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "I mean it, but I'm still mad at you. So stop trying to be all cute, it's not going to work on me." Ben smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't trying to, but now that you mention it..." Ben walked backward, dragging Carlos with him until they reached the bed. </p><p>"You know, I'm also mad." Ben had Carlos sitting on his lap, and Carlos completely forgot about everything as he felt Ben kissing his neck. He let all his anger, sadness, and just any negative emotions wash away. "I can't believe you let Harry out of all people kiss you and touch you. He even left his mark, well I should just make new ones." Carlos laughed as he nudged him. </p><p>"Well, with that logic I should be mad that you let Evie kiss you and wear your jacket. So I think we're even. Now stop that, I'm hungry." Ben smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry too, but for something else." Carlos groaned and removed Ben's arm from around his waist. "Shut up, we're not doing anything until you get your jacket back from Evie." Ben suddenly remembered that he was technically still dating Evie, which didn't mean they were a couple it just meant they were seeing each other. </p><p>"I'll text her, and get it back before we go back to school." Carlos sat down next to Ben and looked at their hands. "What does, or I mean, where does that leave us? What are we?" Carlos asked. Ben took his hand in his and squeezed it. "If you'll let me, can I call you my boyfriend?" Ben asked as looked at Carlos. "Don't people usually have to get to know each other before they jump into a relationship?" Carlos felt stupid for asking such a thing, but he's never really had a relationship since he wasn't really out to anyone.</p><p>"We've known each other for a long time, and we just said we loved each other. If anything, we were meant to start dating ages ago." Carlos rolled his eyes, but the blush on his face spoke for him. "Fine, you can call me your boyfriend but you can't be all romantic and gross in public." Ben pouted at that. "But that's the best part." Carlos chuckled and placed a kiss on Ben's pouting lips.</p><p>"Shut up, and order us some food. Think of tonight as our first date."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>